


Fragments of a Glass Marble

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous writer Jensen R. Ackles is pretty sure living in the middle of nowhere isn’t going to help him get over his case of writer’s block. He’s got this new book to write, a looming deadline and an ex-girlfriend who’s trying too hard to stay in the picture. But here he is, and he’ll make the best of it. He’s just not too sure what to make of his reluctant landlord though.</p><p>Medical examiner Jared Padalecki has been divorced for just over three years now. He keeps mainly to himself, has a cat and works the nightshift at the Raleigh Police Force morgue and likes it that way. Only he’s got this huge house and decides to rent out the lower half. It’s just sitting there, he might as well make some extra money from it. His new tenant however, is definitely not what he was expecting in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this totally cracked idea was all inspired by a CSI: Miami episode. Yes, I lay blame for Medical Examiner!Jared squarely at Alexx Woods’ feet. And the image of Jared peeking in on Jensen as he’s typing just popped into my head one day. This is the result. Just over 27,000 words that had me agonising and up late with editing because I’m so OCD sometimes, it hurts. The fact that it has anything resembling a plot is amazing to me because I kind of wrote this with a vague idea of what I wanted to happen and what direction I wanted it to take. Otherwise known as, "by the seat of my pants."

The house was old. It was the kind of house that had a face, a soul. It sat at the top of the hill like a squat, sagging guardian, surveying the dismal lands around with a glower. Maybe it was just that it was early spring, but the hillside was covered in a few skeletal trees. The branches seemed like claws, trying to rip through the grey, cloudy sky. It looked like it would rain any moment now. Then the house would be glowering ‘and pissed off because it was wet.

“Ugh,” Jensen peered out through the windshield a bit longer. “Guess he couldn’t find anything closer to the city.”

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he pushed his glasses back up his nose slightly. He changed gear and wound slowly up the driveway. There were a few ominous rumbles from the sky but nothing came forth. Maybe the sky was just full of bluster today.

His initial impression of the house didn’t seem much better the closer he got to it. The driveway slowly got him to the side of the house where he parked beside a blue two-door pickup. There were deep ruts just ahead of his car. Maybe the moving truck had come and gone already? He killed the engine and got out. There was a ‘squelch’ and when he looked down he found he had stepped right into the fresh mud. He glanced back to see that the asphalt had ended a few feet back. The driveway didn’t even have loose gravel on top, just plain fucking dirt.

So to sum up, his new place was in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, just shy of ‘where-the-fuck-am-I?’ and the house looked like it was borderline Amityville. Great.

“Just find me a nice little place in the city. Don’t get how the middle of nowhere is the city. It’s almost an hour from the city. Motherfucker,” Jensen was working himself up as he jammed his hands into his pockets. “I should have left the convention early.”

But even as he said that, he knew that he wouldn’t have. The convention junket was something he looked forward to. Connecting with the fans and getting their input. Not to mention it had gotten him out of the apartment. That damned place had too many memories, not many of them good, of his latest failed relationship. And the kicker was that Jensen was damned if he actually did know the cause of what had went wrong.

The days of him being a starving writer were long past now. He was published and successful, wildly so. Who would have thought there was a market for the story of gay lovers crisscrossing America on the back roads and slaying the supernatural things that went bump in the night? It gave him a great excuse to buy himself a nice cruising car and drive the back roads to half the conventions he went to. Research and all of that. Not to mention the tax writeoffs that it–

A thump on the roof of the car made him turn around quickly. Only he lost his footing on the slippery ground and was rewarded with a painful thump to his elbow and the ‘squelch’ of mud beneath him. Swearing, he got to his feet and scowled at the mud that coated one side of him. It was probably on a good portion of his back as well, if the growing damp patch was any indication. He looked at the roof of the car in irritation, seeking the source of the disturbance.

A cat sat there, serenely licking at a paw and the tag on its collar jingling slightly. Those slitted yellow eyes looked at him obliquely, dismissing him as nothing more than a momentarily interesting sight.

“Wish I hadn’t quit smoking,” Jensen shook some mud from himself, thinking that a cigarette would be a really good thing right now.

There came the sound of another car engine from down the driveway. He turned to see a bright red Beetle come heading up. It got closer and pulled up beside Jensen’s Impala. It seemed almost garish compared to the simple black finish and silver trim of his vehicle. When a tall dark haired man in a suit got out from the driver’s side, Jensen had to bite his tongue.

“So this is urban, Jeff?” Jensen ground out. “I said –”

“I know what you said,” Jeff replied, tucking a folder under his arm. “But at the price range you quoted me, this was the best I could find. Besides, you agreed when I called to tell you about this place,”

Jensen didn’t think it would be wise to mention the fact that he was highly hung over when Jeff had called him. But the die was cast and all that jazz.

“And,” Jeff finished. “I think the location will be good.”

“How the hell so?” Jensen demanded as he leaned against the Impala.

Jeff gave him a mild look with raised eyebrows. So what if he was trouble, Jensen didn’t give a flying fuck. It wasn’t like his friendship with Jeff was on the line. They’d done worse to each other in the eight years they’d known one another.

“It’s quiet, out of the way. Hell, I only found out about it through word of mouth. The owner was looking to rent out the middle level. It’s been converted from a house to a two unit building. Plus, there’s storage in the basement. So when the fans inundate you with crap when the new book comes out, you’ll have somewhere to store it.”

It was a weird sensation to feel the anger and fight drain away. But Jensen tried clinging to it. “Yeah but –”

“Not to mention it’s ridiculously cheap. You’ll have some extra money in your budget. Plus, you can have a study and a library if you like.”

And just like that, Jensen’s anger disappeared at those magical words. “That many rooms, huh?”

“Yes,” Jeff confirmed with a nod. “And I thought the convention wasn’t over until Monday.”

“My last panel was at noon, so I had lunch with some other authors and took off by two. My drive was nice and leisurely until I hit Raleigh. The traffic was horrific.”

“Horrific?” Jeff echoed.

“Horrific and grotesque. Part of a main street was closed off. Apparently it was a double homicide or something like that.”

“ Yeah?” Jeff dug into his pocket and pulled out a Blackberry. “Where was that exactly?”

“Vulture.” Jensen replied with a grin. “But I can’t –Jesus!”

He jumped when he felt something brush against the back of his neck. When he looked back at the car, the cat was sitting there, just staring at him. Jensen blinked and then looked away. That cat was just plain creepy. He reached into his pocket before remembering the pack of cigarettes wasn’t there anymore. Right… quitting didn’t seem like such a good idea now as it had about five months ago. He sighed, looking back at Jeff.

“Know anything about the person renting this place?”

“Ah,” Jeff hastily opened the folder. “Listed as one Jared Padalecki. First time renting out a place it seems. But the house was in good condition when I inspected it. Hell, the inspector was impressed when we did a walk.”

“What’s he like?” Jensen pressed.

Jeff shrugged and scratched a bit absently at his goatee for a moment. “Polite. Seemed nice enough. A bit on the reserved side. He’s on the top level.”

Jensen glanced up at that. There were a few windows on the top level, but they were blacked out. So obviously, someone didn’t like to be disturbed. Or they liked their sleep. He pushed it aside for now. If the man was essentially his landlord, he’d deal with him soon enough. He sighed, pushing off from the car and approaching Jeff. A sharp whistle pierced the quiet abruptly. The cat on the roof of Jensen’s car scampered down to the hood, jumped off onto the grass and disappeared around the side of the house.

“Dinner time for someone,” Jensen quipped. “So, got some last minute paperwork for me to sign?”

Hesitation clouded Jeff’s eyes. “Seriously, if you really hate this place –”

“It’s okay. My lease is good for…?”

“A year.”

“So I stick it out for a year. If I end up liking it, I stay. If not, I’ll find somewhere else.” Jensen shrugged. “Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?”

Jeff watched him for a long moment before he nodded his head. “All right. If this doesn’t pan out, I’ll find you the best damn condo on the face of the Earth.”

“Promises, promises.” Jensen waved a hand in dismissal as he started walking.

Jeff chuckled as he fell in step beside Jensen. “I just had them stack the boxes on the main and upper floor. Nothing’s been put in anywhere particular. Oh wait, give me a hand.”

“With what?” Jensen asked as Jeff jogged back to his Beetle.

“Groceries. Because God knows if you start writing, you’ll forget about a little thing called eating.”

Jensen shook his head and started to the now popped car trunk while muttering, ‘I eat.’ He grabbed a handful of bags and turned to start back inside the house. He paused, looking at it for a moment. Well, for better or for worse this was his home for the next year.

“Something wrong?” Jeff asked as he paused beside Jensen.

“No. Just,” Jensen paused for a moment before he asked, “Did the house have to look like an Amityville reject?”

____________________________________________

Jared was seriously wondering if this great idea of his was still so great. He figured he might as well generate some income from the unused lower floors. Having the house renovated had been the easy part. When he put the ad out for the unit, he hadn’t been expecting someone to call him within ten hours of it being in the paper.

A real estate agent by the name of Jeffrey D. Morgan, had been the one to call. He’d been looking for a place for a friend traveling on business. Thankfully, the man had called when it had been a slow night in the morgue and Jared was all caught up on paperwork. After the phone call, a meeting had been arranged complete with inspector. Jared tried to not think about it too much. It could easily fall through.

But when Jeff had shown up, inspector by his side, it kind of sunk into Jared’s brain that the man was serious. The inspection had gone smoothly. Jared, a bit surprised by it, had run out and found himself a good real estate lawyer to draw up a contract of lease and other various sundries. Good thing he had because less than two weeks after the inspection, Jeff had called and confirmed that his friend wanted the place. So much paperwork had been drawn up that Jared just took his lawyer’s condensed explanation and signed on the line.

So now, Jared found himself with a tenant. That was him, Jared Padalecki: medical examiner by day and land lord by night. It was totally unglamorous when phrased that way. But Jeff had the door keys and a few last papers for the new tenant to sign

When he heard the growl of an engine, he put his book down and got up, walking over to the door. He stepped outside onto his small stair landing and watched a sleek black car crest over the top of the hill. At a distance, the faint sunlight gleamed sullenly off the silver-trimmed fenders. He watched for a few more seconds as the car drew in closer before he went back inside.

He gritted his teeth, again seriously second guessing his great idea. If this person was the kind of asshole who did the hare-brained thing of washing their precious car at eleven in the morning with classic rock blaring from a stereo at full blast… well, things were going to get very ugly very quickly. Fugly, even.

Jared snorted and shook his head as he glanced over at his bookshelf. That was a very Dean thought.

“Should lay off re-reading the books for a while,” he mumbled to himself as he walked back over to the couch and pick up his current reading book.

The words of ‘All Hell Breaks Loose’ on the book’s spine were seamed by long folds. These books were probably the best impulse buy he’d ever made. Jensen R. Ackles was a genius. The books were meaty and thought-provoking. Not to mention the liberal sprinkling of sex, violence and rock n’ roll that made them even more addictive. When the manager at the book store had recommended it, he’d been a little bit hesitant. It took a continuous campaign of prodding from a co-worker and his sister to make him cave after two months and give it a shot.

He’d surprised himself when halfway through the second book, he’d been rooting for Dean and Sam to just fuckin’ hook-up already. When it finally happened in the third book, he’d felt vindicated.

But what really had Jared hooked was the subject matter that was dealt with in each book. ‘All Hell Breaks Loose’ was focusing on loss and how it was defined through the lens of two very different people who were willing to die for one another.

And it was, sometimes, those very topics that made him slightly uncomfortable reading the books. Sometimes, his thoughts would reach back to Sandy. He wasn’t ready to go there yet. It still felt like it was too soon.

He glanced at the clock, forcing his mind away from his current train of thought. It was almost five in the afternoon; time for Azazel’s dinner. He headed to the small kitchen and filled the cat’s dish. It didn’t take long to open the door, whistle for him and leave the door open a crack. He should fix himself some dinner now. He had work at nine. The creak of hinges made him look back. Azazel was making a direct beeline for him. When he started winding his way between Jared’s legs with a soft ‘miaow’, Jared chuckled as he walked over and closed the door.

“Your dinner is over there, you shameless mooch.” He pointed to the filled bowl in question.

Azazel finished winding between his legs and then made his way over to the food, tail flicking back and forth. Jared smiled as he pulled out some leftovers from the fridge and fixed himself a plate. It was a bit companionable, standing in the kitchen and eating together. Azazel was a tortoiseshell he’d gotten from the pound. His eyes didn’t seem to have the same iridescent sheen that most cat’s eyes had. It seemed more like a sulphurous yellow as opposed to the usual yellow-green. It made him think of how Azazel, the demon, was first described in ‘Nightmares.’

“ ‘And those sulphurous eyes glinted with a malicious intent words couldn’t convey,’ ” Jared murmured as he washed up his emptied plate and stuck it on the drying rack. “That was you through and through, wasn’t it?”

Azazel licked his chops in response and jumped up on the counter, nuzzling his face against Jared’s arm. Jared picked him up, scratching a corner of his jaw. Azazel started purring in content. He’d never been much of a cat person really, more of a dog person.

But after burying Sadie and Harley… he still didn’t have it in him to get a pair of dogs again so soon. But the house had sounded far too quiet. So he’d gone to the pound and found himself adopting the one cat that no one seemed to want. Apparently, Azazel was nothing but cranky and ill-tempered. The pound staff were amazed when he walked out with a placid cat in a carrier.

Jared gave Azazel a good home and laid out some ground rules. Azazel caught on quickly. Jared’s stomach was not to be trod on at eleven in the morning if a snack was wanted. In return, Jared sometimes gave Azazel a bit of cream with breakfast at five in the afternoon. After breakfast, Jared usually hopped on his treadmill for an hour.

It had been a hell of a surprise when Azazel joined him the first time. That had disastrous consequences. Not for Azazel, but for Jared’s poor clawed shins. Jared had never thought, in a million years, that he would go looking for a treadmill for a cat.

A soft ‘miaow’ roused Jared from his thoughts to see Azazel sitting by the door. He glanced at the bowl and saw it empty. Right, Azazel inhaled his food. Which meant the minute Azazel was outside in the grass, he cough it up again somewhere.

“You should stop doing that you know.” Jared said as he walked over and opened the door.

All Azazel gave him was a flick of the tail as he slid out. Jared shook his head as he closed the door once more. Of course, it was entirely possible Azazel would decide to not cough up dinner somewhere. If that was the case, he’s probably sun himself somewhere and then go hunting with the approach of nightfall. There had been more than one occasion when Jared had found dead voles and mice on his doorstep.

With a shake of his head, he bent down and unlocked the cat door. Azazel hated to be locked out. There wasn’t really anything else to do around here; might as well head into work now. He could make do without going on the treadmill for one day. He got dressed, grabbed his pre-packed lunch from the fridge and left. The flight of stairs down the side of the house clanged gently with his steps. When he got in his pickup and closed the door gently he just sat there for a few moments, with a hand on the steering wheel and keys in the other, staring at the front door.

He really hoped this was a good idea.

____________________________________________

Jensen looked at the blank computer screen. It always seemed so damned taunting and a touch intimidating. His seventh book was having a very abortive start. As in he’d started fifteen times and had been immensely unsatisfied with what he was writing. And it wasn’t as if he was writing by the seat of his pants either. His outline and character profiles were sitting right beside him.

It also didn’t help that it had been like this for the past two weeks since he’d moved in. He had his game plan and still the empty page on the computer screen mocked him.

“Fuck.” Jensen emphatically swore as he pushed his glasses up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Moving in hadn’t been too stressful. Jeff had stuck around for two days, helping him lug around boxes and get things set up. Jensen’s study had been the last thing to get set up. Jeff assembled the bookcases and desk. Everything else he left to Jensen. And Jensen was glad he did. All his reference books, folios, journals and such were organised in a precise manner. By the time he was done, Jensen could have found the exact book he was looking for blindfolded.

It also didn’t help now that Eric was flying out to see him and have a meeting on the seventh’s book progress so far in about a month. Well, that’s what the voicemail said, since Jensen was very adroitly not calling anyone back. According to the voicemail, Eric would be here on June 3rd, arriving at the airport at twelve fifteen in the morning, and meeting Jensen in Raleigh at a location to be determined at a later date.

Jensen pulled his glasses off completely and tossed them on the desk beside the keyboard. He could feel the pressure mounting and damned if he knew what he was going to do. Every other meeting he had with Eric, he had something for him. Just a little snippet, at least five or six chapters to assure Eric that everything was proceeding well. Even when his relationship with Johanna fizzled out, he still wrote continuously. But this time there was that big ugly wall of blank: writer’s block.

A whole lot of nothing wasn’t going to go over very well. The fact that Jensen had a whole lot of nothing for the past three months was going to over as well as a case of Ebola in a heavily populated urban center.

Mumbling curses, Jensen got up and put his glasses back on before he stomped downstairs to the kitchen. He’d been up all night. If anything, the only thing that would go right for him today would be making a cup of coffee. He turned on the coffee maker, waited for it to finish percolating and fixed himself a mug. The front porch didn’t creak as much as he expected it to, especially when he sat down on the front step.

This isolated spot almost looked like something out of a myth. The sun was just starting to rise, tinting the fog a pale yellow. Trees seemed to float on the fog, disembodied and ready to walk away at a moment’s notice. It looked like one of those scenes in a calendar. It didn’t seem like it was about an hour away from the city.

Jensen sighed before he took a sip of hot coffee. Maybe he was just complicating this more than he had to. He could level with Eric and possibly bullshit that he’d been consumed by moving, dealing with his personal life, and all those conventions. So long as he didn’t mention the dreaded words of anathema – writer’s block – then Eric would probably understand. Jensen had the fact that he willingly did the publicity rounds when Eric asked. The no-photo rule hadn’t been too popular at first, but Eric had eventually caved. Even most conventions were more than happy to go along with it. Something about the idea of his picture splashed about everywhere made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

A soft rustle came from the lawn. Jensen squinted, trying to see what was making the noise. When the cat emerged from the fog and grass, he relaxed. The cat jumped up the steps before flopping down beside him, tail flicking against the floor. Jensen looked over at the cat, unable to stop his grin.

“Mornin’ to you too.”

The cat yawned hugely and then just stared at him, blinking every so often. Jensen just shook his head and took another drink of coffee. When his mug hit empty he slowly got up, stretching his arms. He walked back into the house and was surprised when the cat darted in between his legs. That cat was damned weird. He left the door open a crack before he continued on. He was even more surprised when he walked into the kitchen and the cat was sitting on the counter, looking at him expectantly.

“Nice try,” Jensen said as he refilled his mug. “I’m not giving you breakfast. Any bet your owner’ll be back soon and you’ll get breakfast then.”

The cat just looked at him and gave a pitiful ‘miaow’. Jensen was pretty sure if he looked, he would have seen his determination go sailing right out the window. He found a small plate and a can of tuna – the only one, so there went tuna salad for lunch – which he fixed up for the cat. He drank a cup of coffee and had fixed himself another one by the time the cat was done eating.

“Happy now?” Jensen asked as he washed the plate.

The cat licked its chops, then jumped down from the counter and then disappeared from the kitchen. Jensen was kind of glad that no one else was here. He just had a one-sided conversation with a cat. That he lost. Yeah, maybe the stress was getting to him. Or maybe the cat was prescient? He walked back outside to the porch to find the cat gone. He settled back down, looking out over the landscape and sipping his coffee. He started a bit, trying to not spill his coffee, when he felt something land in his lap.

“Christ, you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

It was the cat again. In the amount of time it took Jensen to be startled, the cat had settled itself down and was purring contentedly. Jensen was sure his morning went from normal to downright peculiar. When he tried to remove the cat from his lap, he got an ominous sounding growl in response. It made Jensen acutely aware of the cat’s position and how the possibility of claws might come into play.

Jensen wasn’t too sure how long he sat there for, sipping coffee with a cat in his lap but as the fog was evaporating, a vehicle crested the top of the hill. Fog swirled in its wake and vanished, leaving the road visible. The closer it got the more details Jensen could make out. It was a plain blue pickup, but the person driving it seemed to take up most of the front seat. When the pickup came to a stop beside his car and the engine cut out, he craned his neck to get a better glimpse of the driver.

Jensen watched as a tall, lanky body unfolded itself from the cab and walked around the front of the vehicle. In addition to having the same height as a Sasquatch, the driver had long floppy hair that curled at the ends, green eyes and a wide expressive mouth. There were smile lines around that mouth, but the expression in the eyes didn’t match up. It was reserved and slightly guarded.

Jensen literally found himself thinking, ‘What the fuck…?’ Judging from the way the man was looking at him, this person was none other than Jared Padalecki, his current land lord and, at the moment, quite possibly his saviour. A smile came to Jensen’s face as he cleared his throat and spoke.

“Mornin’ Mr Padalecki. Uh… is this your cat?”

Jensen wished his voice didn’t sound so high pitched and desperate. Jared’s eyes flicked to his lap and surprise crashed over his face.

“Yes, it is. Azazel.”

The cat raised its head and took one look at Jared before jumping off Jensen’s lap. Jensen let out a sigh of relief and he felt his smile morph into a full-blown grin.

“Thank God. I felt like a bad movie villain sitting here with a cat on my lap. And then he made some growling sound when I tried to lift him off. Rather not be neutered by a cat on a Thursday.”

A faint smile came to Jared’s face. “He doesn’t really like people. It’s always interesting when repairmen stop by.”

“He’s a bit bossy, but that’s about it. Oh, I gave him some tuna around six thirty.” Jensen got up and stretched. “You’re up early.”

“I work nights.” Jared shrugged.

Jensen watched Jared for a moment before he stepped closer and offered his hand. There was a moment, when Jared looked at it, that Jensen felt like he wouldn’t take it at all. But Jared took his hand and shook it. There was a tentative feel to Jared’s grip.

“Name’s Jensen Ackles,” he said. “Don’t let me keep you from sleep then. I’m usually up half the night myself.”

“Thanks.” Jared sounded far too grateful at those words. He turned to leave, but paused and looked back at Jensen for a moment. “Um, I need you to move your car around to the back. I’ve got some people coming to lay down some gravel for the driveway later on today. My truck’s got all-wheel drive, but I don’t think your car fares so well with deep mud, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t. Thanks.” Jensen replied.

Jared just nodded his head and disappeared around the side of the house. Azazel followed him. Jensen stood there, holding his empty mug, listening to the gentle clang of steps ascending on metal stairs. And with each clang, he could see the beginning of the seventh book unfold in his mind.

____________________________________________

Most of the time, Jared was all focus and intent at work. But for the past week, it felt like he had to constantly drag his mind back to the task of working. His conversation with Jensen, however brief it had been, kept playing through his mind. Maybe he should have just given the other man the cold shoulder. Then again, given a few facts, Jared wasn’t so sure he could have avoided a conversation at all.

First, there was Azazel. His cat seemed to hate everyone else in the world, barring Jared. It made for some interesting visits to the vet. If he remembered the vet’s assistant’s words, it was something along the lines of, ‘spawn of some feline Satan.’ So when Jared had seen Jensen sitting on the front porch with one aforementioned cat in his lap, Jared honestly panicked for one of the few times in his life. There were visions of lawsuits and legal trouble floating through his head. Not to mention a possible trip to the ER and a very embarrassing explanation to an ER doctor.

Second, there was Jensen Ackles himself. Jensen damned Ackles and that smile of his. A part of Jared had been expecting a corresponding break in the clouds to accompany that smile. Not that it happened since there wasn’t a cloud in the sky that morning. But it kept playing through Jared’s mind on a loop that refused to completely go away. There was something about Jensen that made him easy to talk to – probably that smile of his. Jared had found himself halfway to a conversation before he even realised it.

Third, Jensen just talked to him. Like they were old friends and hey, friends always removed hellcats from the other’s lap. No big deal.

Only to Jared, it was. Jared was used to his solitude – barring major holidays – and his close-knit group of friends and, of course, his family. He was pretty wary about people that treated him like a friend right off the bat. Usually they wanted something. That Thursday morning had been an abrupt departure for him and –

“Yo!” the word was accompanied by a gentle knuckle rap on his forehead. “Still here Jared?”

And here was one of that close-knit group now. Genevieve Cortese was leaning on his desk and peering into his face. Jared straightened up and pulled the pen from his mouth. He pointedly ignored the chewed cap and gave her a faint smile. Genevieve smirked and tapped his desk.

“Still plugging away at it?” she asked.

Jared glanced down at his report on their latest morgue guest to see that it was still three-quarters done. Fuck. He sighed and ran both hands through his hair. Genevieve sat down on the corner of his desk, giving him an amused look Jared was sure was reserved for teachers.

“Okay, I’ve walked by four times today and you’ve been staring off into space multiple times. You should have been done this report an hour ago. Any particular reason why you’re so loopy?”

A quick glance at his watch showed that the time was just after eight in the morning. Crap, this day just got better and better. Just before his weekend off too. Azazel was going to be pissed at him. Or he’d give Jensen his pity act and get another plate of tuna. Genevieve made a ‘tsk’ sound and shifted to face Jared fully.

“Is your tenant making too much noise at night? You know you can crash at my place for the night if you need to. Since I know your cat is out to kill me, this is a very big offer for me: Azazel can come too. I’ll just sleep in one of those attack dog training suits or something.”

The look on Genevieve’s face said she hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Jared chuckled. “No, it’s not that. He’s pretty quiet actually. Just… haven’t been sleeping well lately. It’ll take a bit for my circadian rhythms to get back in sync.”

Not like he was going to tell her that he was trying to puzzle out the man downstairs. Genevieve would latch onto that so fast, Jared’s head would spin. Then she would mercilessly tease him about it for God knew how long.

“Circadian rhythms,” Genevieve snorted. “Otherwise known as sleep patterns to the rest of the world. No need to get pretentious on me Jared.” He just made a face at her and she grinned at that.”Oh, that reminds me, I’ve been instructed to inform you that you are a sonofabitch for not picking up your phone. Home or cell.”

“What?” Jared looked at her like she grew another head.

“When your buddies have to leave a message with me to remind you about your annual camping trip –”

“Shit,” Jared cut off Genevieve. He knew he’d forgotten something in the midst of preparing for a tenant. “They’re never going to let me live this one down.”

Genevieve shrugged. “Sounded like Chris would. Though this Chad person you hang out with, Chris made him sound like a terrible influence on you. I would have to agree.”

Jared just waved a hand in dismissal as he looked back at his report. “Can’t believe it escaped me completely.”

“S’okay. You’ve been doing pretty good, given your decided lack of sleep.” Genevieve slid off his desk and headed for his office door. “Tell you what. You finish off that report and I’ll put in the time off request for you. Second week in July, right?”

“Yeah,” Jared couldn’t fault her observational skills. He started filling in the rest of the report. “Did I ever tell you what the time off was for?”

“No,” Genevieve paused in the doorway and then shrugged. “But I figured it was one of those secret male bonding rituals. So, God knows what you guys do out there but hey, fresh air and all that… it has to be good for you.”

“Thanks. I’ll give you a ride home when I’m done here. I won’t be too long.”

Genevieve fell silent before she leered at him with a grin and waggled her eyebrows. “Are you finally going to have your wicked way with me Monsieur Padalecki?”

Jared choked back a laugh as Genevieve pretended to curl an imaginary moustache between her fingers. “You freak.”

“But you love eet!” Gevenieve crowed as she swept dramatically away from Jared’s office.

Jared shook his head with a soft laugh before he stuck his nose to the grindstone. It was actually a welcome and distracting relief to finish off the report. By the time he filed it and changed back into street clothes, Genevieve was strolling in – already changed – with a look of glee on her face. She must have heard something good. But considering how much she loved the Supernatural books as well, Jared was sure his news would blow hers right out of the water. Somehow Genevieve managed to hold her tongue until they were in Jared’s car and pulling out of the parking lot.

“You might as well tell me before you burst.” Jared said mildly as he headed towards the interstate.

Genevieve paused for a moment before she crumbled and caved. “Okay, so you know Detective Collins? The kinda new guy in homicide?”

“Uh,” Jared paused as he dredged his memory. He had some vague recollection of a new recruit way back, probably about a year ago. He was kinda scruffy looking with a perpetual five o’clock shadow and apparently and off-beat, wacky sense of humour. “I think so. Misha, right?"

“Uh huh,” Genevieve made it sound absolutely filthy. “So I’m there, punching in your time off and I hear something behind me. I turn around and, bam, there’s his crotch right in my face. Well, not right in my face but, you know, close enough. I swear Jared, oh my God…”

With what Genevieve said next, Jared was surprised his ears hadn’t melted off and formed a puddle by the brake pedal.

“Oh, the things I want to do to Detective Collins,” Genevieve fanned herself, even though the air conditioner was going full blast to combat the early morning heat. “I figure I might as well enjoy my ride to hell in a hand basket, since he’s married.”

Jared was pretty sure his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. He was also pretty sure that this was a definite indicator that Genevieve just needed to get laid. “That is honestly more than I needed to know about your potential debauchery… or what you can do with your tongue,” he paused for a moment as he accelerated and merged onto the freeway. “But you know the new tenant? I met him about a week ago when I got home.”

“Oh? And?” Genevieve couldn’t hide the curiosity from her voice.

“Well, you know how I named my cat Azazel?”

“Yeah, after that sonofabitch antagonist from the first novel,” Genevieve glanced at him, eyes narrowing. “What are you driving at?”

Jared just glanced at her with an innocent expression and shrugged as best he could. Genevieve swore profusely at him before she fell silent. When Jared glanced back over, there was a scowl on her face as she tried to connect the dots. She got it about five minutes later as Jared took the turnoff to get to her place.

“Seriously? Jensen R. Ackles is your tenant? No way.”

“Seriously,” Jared confirmed with a nod. At least he figured they were one and the same person. How common was a name like Jensen Ackles anyways? “And here’s the kicker: my cat likes him.”

Genevieve looked completely shocked. “You should just get mar–” she cut herself off, before finishing with, “Fuck, your cat likes him?”

“Imagine how I felt that day when I came home and saw Azazel sitting on his lap. No hissing, clawing or a trip to the ER. He apparently made that scary sound when you try to lift him up. Jensen didn’t wish to risk… parts of himself. Apparently he even gave Azazel breakfast.”

“Damn, I like him already. Anyone who gets along with your cat deserves a freakin’ medal. A Purple Heart, nothing less.” Genevieve paused. “Sounds like you like him.”

Jared wished his cheeks didn’t flush red. “Just being neighbourly.”

“Uh. Huh.” Genevieve said slowly.

Jared could feel her gaze on him but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look at her. He just continued navigating the streets closer to Genevieve’s place. He could just see the words on the tip of her tongue, wanting to be unleashed. _‘But you don’t really bother to get to know people.’_ Well Jared had a perfectly good reply to that and he wouldn’t say it. _‘That’s because most people can’t leave well enough alone.’_

“Oh, hey, drop me off in front of the grocery store here,” Genevieve broke her gaze from Jared. “I need to pick up some milk and things.”

“No problem. Your destination, madam.” Jared said pulling up to the curb in front of the store. “Am I picking you up on Monday or will your car be out of the shop by then?”

“Should be out by then. I’ll call you on Sunday and let you know.” Genevieve undid her seatbelt. When she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, it did take him by surprise. “Just give it a chance will you? What have you got to lose? And if it backfires, you can totally call and bitch at me, okay?”

Jared grunted a monosyllabic response. Genevieve chuckled as she opened her door and got out. But she paused and leaned back in. Jared wished she just close the door and let the air conditioner do its job.

“Considering you had a conversation with him –” Genevieve started.

“I didn’t!” Jared protested.

“Not in so many words,” Genevieve elaborated before she continued with, “It bodes well. Just go with it.”

Jared gave a loose shrug. “See you Monday night.”

“Of course Monsieur Padalecki,” Genevieve leered at him. “Your boots, I will knock zem off, aha!”

Genevieve slammed the door shut and started walking away from the car with a cackle. Not to mention twirling that imaginary moustache again. Jared rolled down the automatic window and yelled out, “Freak!” Genevieve just turned, grinned at him and gave him a wink before she disappeared into the grocery store.

Jared rolled up the window with a chuckle before he merged back into traffic and headed back for the interstate. So, get back home, see if Azazel need to be fed. Scratch that. Check with Jensen if he fed Azazel something for breakfast. And then sleep.

Seemed like a good plan for the morning. Excellent plan even.

____________________________________________

  


>   
> _  
> **‘… the ghost flickered towards Dean rapidly, teeth bared and hands drawn into claws.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **“No way in hell you’re getting me.” Dean ground out as he levelled the shotgun barrel and fired.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **The ghost disappeared in the cloud of rock salt and left behind a lingering unearthly wail. Dean cautiously lowered the gun, checking around him for any other sight of activity. Nothing. He lowered the gun completely and started searching through the house.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **Sam was here, he had to be. Some spirit was stupid enough to drag his Sam off somewhere for God knew what and it was going to pay, in shotgun shells, spades and a burning. Hell, Dean wasn’t above exorcising this thing if need be.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **He reloaded the gun as he slowly walked through the house, calling out Sam’s name. He didn’t hear anything until he got to the upper floor. When he called Sam’s name, he heard a dull responding thump from above his head.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **“Sam?” he called a bit louder.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **The thumps came more regularly now and with more force. Dean moved quickly now, trying to find the entrance to the attic. The dropdown stairs handle was hidden in the shadows. Dean almost jumped up to grab it. Almost. The chill that seemed to center behind him was his only warning. He primed the shotgun as he turned around. He was greeted by a half rotted face glaring at him through strings of long tangled hair.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **“Nice try, bitch.”**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **The ghost screamed that unearthly wail again and tried to go for Dean’s throat. When he loosed another round of rock salt into her incorporeal midsection, she vanished with a frustrated howl and –’**   
> _

Jensen swore as the knock came on the door once more. That was the third one. It never failed, never ever failed. Someone interrupted him when he was on a roll. It had to be one of Murphy’s Laws or something like that. He shoved away from his desk and stomped out of his study down to the front door.

“What?” he demanded testily as he jerked the front door open.

He found Jared standing there, looking very unsure of how to react. Jensen swore under his breath. What could possibly be wrong now that –

“Sorry to wake you,” Jared broke his train of thought. “I was just wondering if you gave Azazel breakfast or not.”

Jensen blinked and looked at Jared before he looked past him. The sun was already rising in the sky. There was no mist on the ground and the dew had evaporated off. Jensen pulled off his glasses before he shut his eyes and rubbed at them with his fingers.

“This may sound weird, but what day is it?” Jensen asked, as he looked at Jared again.

“Friday.” Jared replied easily, but looking a bit puzzled.

Jensen swore under his breath once more. He’d written for about forty hours. That would explain the gritty feeling in his eyes and why his stomach was currently growling so loudly Jared was staring at him like he revealed he was actually one of those alien things that burst out of people’s chests.

“Look, I’m really sorry to wake you up,” Jared started backing off the porch.

Jensen looked down at himself. His pants were wrinkled at the knees and hips and his shirt was half buttoned up. That had probably been his feeble attempt to cool off at some point. He looked back at Jared, shaking his head and perching his glasses on his head.

“No, it’s okay, really. I’ve just been busy, got caught up in work. Do you want a cup of coffee or something?”

It seemed to take Jared a moment to weigh something in his mind. “Sure.”

“Leave the front door open. I totally forgot to buy some fans to circulate air around. It feels a bit like a sauna in here.” Jensen said as he started for the kitchen.

“I can install some ceiling fans for you, if you like.” Jared replied. “I’m off this weekend.”

That honestly sounded like the best idea ever to Jensen. He turned the corner, walking into the kitchen and cringed a bit at the sea of coffee mugs that swarmed over a counter by the sink. Oh yeah, he’d been writing for a stretch of time. His desk probably still had the plates and empty Gummi packages from whatever snacks he grabbed to fuel himself through the writing frenzy. He really had to remember to pull himself out of these –

“Uh,” Jared’s voice sounded extremely hesitant behind him. “If today is a bad day –”

“No, really it’s okay. I know I’ve got clean mugs,” Jensen moved to the cupboard and pulled down two spotless mugs. “Sorry it’s such a mess. It gets like this when I write.”

Jared made a vague sound of understanding. Jensen turned his attention back to the coffee maker. He dumped the old filter and grinds before putting in new ones and fresh water, then turning it on. Well, his kitchen might be in shambles, but he had a couple of chapters cranked out and progress was going well now. Damn the kitchen and keep his pride. He turned around, seeing Jared look around his kitchen.

“You can have a seat you know.” Jensen grinned as Jared looked startled at his words.

But that tall frame folded down into a chair. Jensen set the mugs on the table with the sugar, cream and teaspoons before he moved to another cupboard, wondering if crackers and possibly cheese – if it hadn’t spoiled – was an acceptable breakfast to give an impromptu guest when Jared spoke.

“So I guess your girlfriend doesn’t live with you anymore?”

“What makes you say that?” Jensen asked. Screw it. Cheese and crackers for now and then he’d raid the fridge for something else edible.

When Jared didn’t say anything, Jensen looked around the cupboard door. Jared holding up a delicate bone china mug in his giant hand and had an eyebrow lifted in question. There were a couple different answers Jensen knew he could give. One was, ‘What was wrong with someone liking the tiny purple flower pattern on the rim?’ Another was, ‘Bone china is a good solid investment.’ But all Jensen did was shrug and level with Jared.

“I ended up with them when we separated. For some reason, she thought I was particularly attached to them.” Jensen shrugged and pulled the box of crackers out. He headed to the fridge for cheese and possibly other food. “It’s not exactly the end of the world to me if they break or something like that.”

Jared rested the cup on the table again with a soft ‘thunk’. Jensen found some fruit, bread and eggs in the fridge, all thankfully still good. He sliced some fruit and put it on a plate before did the same with some cheese and brought it over to the table. By the time the coffee was done, he had some toast going and eggs boiling on the stove.

“Um, I’m assuming you’re hungry?” Jensen probed. Kinda too little too late. “You just got off work, right?”

Jared nodded his head. “Dropped off a co-worker and then I thought I would see if Azazel was mooching tuna from you again.”

“Not this time. I’ve been writing for almost two days solid. I tend to lose track of little things. Like sleeping, eating things like that.”

“Sounds like me on a heavy-duty case.” Jared chuckled.

“What do you do exactly?” Jensen asked as he got up as the toast popped. “Butter?”

“Thanks. I’m a medical examiner with the police department in Raleigh.” Jared took the plate of toast. “But I trained as a forensic pathologist.”

“Forensic pathology? Isn’t that like a coroner? Or are they all the same thing, like on CSI?” Jensen sat back down with his own plate of toast.

“No.” Jared seemed thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to easiest explain it. “A coroner just provides the official finding and possible causes of death. I do the more nitty-gritty things, like diagnosing disease and cause of death. I do a lot of autopsies. I guess you could say I’m the Sherlock to their Watson.”

“Huh, using Doyle as an allegory for your career. And autopsies... ergh, gruesome.” Jensen glanced back at the stove. “Glad I didn’t look in the freezer. I might have found bacon.”

“It can be. But I love my job. I wouldn’t change a thing.” Jared said with a smile.

“I can respect that.” Jensen got up again and dealt with the eggs before he came back and placed them on the table. “How’d you get into it?”

“High school biology, I guess,” Jared shrugged and shifted in the seat, making himself more comfortable. “Me and my friend, Chris, were really good at it. We entered this competition back in ’98. We won best duo interpretation of a crime scene. We didn’t look back.”

Jensen nodded his head. If there was one sure way to get someone out of their shell it was to talk about something they liked. It was working with Jared. His posture was more relaxed and his face was more animated than it had been the last time Jensen saw him.

“You both work together?” Jensen prodded.

Jared shook his head before he replied with, “He’s up in Seattle. We usually call and email to stay in touch. I see him a few times a year.”

Jared rested his hands on the table now. And Jensen wasn’t too sure if it was the morning light playing a trick on his eyes, but it looked like there was a narrow band of pale skin on Jared’s left hand. Jensen frowned at that, questions immediately popping into his mind. Questions that weren’t appropriate since he just met the guy. Jared must have noticed it since some of the tension returned to his shoulders.

“Everything okay?”

“Hm? Yeah.” Jensen looked away from Jared’s hand and took a drink of coffee. “I kind of envy you.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Jared scoffed before he made a few fruit slices disappear.

“You knew exactly what you wanted to do right from high school and you got to do it.” Jensen snagged a piece of toast and took a bite out of it. When he swallowed, he finished with, “Sometimes, not everybody gets to do that. They have to fall back on something else.”

Jared was quiet for a long moment. “That happened to you.”

“Bingo. Wanted to play football. I always figured if that didn’t pan out, I’d do kinesiology and sports rehabilitation. You know, for people that injure themselves playing.” Jensen shifted in his seat. “Then I messed up my knee really bad during a game midseason in my second last year.”

“Rehab didn’t help any?”

“It helped. It’s why I don’t need a cane to walk.” Jensen smiled wistfully at the surprised expression on Jared’s face. “Yeah, it was really bad. I can walk easily, but I can’t really stand for long periods of time. Puts too much stress on the joint to be in one position for too long.”

“Guess that ruled out kinesiology and sports rehab.” Jared murmured.

Jensen nodded his head. “But it wasn’t all that bad, just focused on my writing more. I wrote for the high school newspaper. Graduated and went to university in Austin. Got my degree in English and psychology.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad.” Jared paused as he snagged a piece of toast for himself. “Would you trade it all if you could? Play football, get drafted for the NFL, win the Super Bowl, and get the ring?”

Jensen hesitated. No one had ever asked him that before. He opened his mouth to reply and then closed it. Truth be told, he’d probably just replaced the field with a computer and ideas in his head. Granted, it wasn’t the same as stepping foot onto the field before a game, with the smell of chalk and grass filling his head. But that same thrum and anticipation was there, the execution of the game plans and plays, dealing with the unexpected and triumph. Then there was the sheer, and frankly giddy, satisfaction afterwards of having done it.

“I honestly don’t know. I enjoy my career now. But I’ll tell you what I wouldn’t want to do again: the starving artist part.” Jensen replied dryly. “A man cannot live off ramen noodles and hotdogs alone.”

Jared made a face. “That’s disgusting.”

“It’s not that bad once you get used to it.” Jensen said defensively.

There was a look on Jared’s face that said he begged to differ. “Not that it’s really my business… but you are eating regularly when you write?”

“Yes.” Jensen was pretty sure Jared would frown if he knew said eating comprised mainly of caffeine and sugar. That was the reaction most people had when they found out. “There are times I think I should have a mini-fridge in my study.”

“So, I’ll add checking to make sure you’re not a skeleton typing away to the list?”

“Huh?” Jensen blinked in confusion.

“Ceiling fans,” Jared started ticking things off on his fingers. “Making sure you’re still alive… anything else to add on?”

“You could pick up some milk on your way back.”

Jensen just waggled his eyebrows and grinned before he took a drink of coffee. Jared snickered as an answering grin spread across his face. Suddenly, Jensen felt like the interruption had been worth it.

____________________________________________

The morgue was quiet as always. This was one of the reasons why Jared always liked the night shift. No constant hubbub of people coming and going, needing results sometime yesterday. Genevieve’s office was just down the hall from his and he could hear the faint sound of the radio cranking out something by… ABBA? He couldn’t quite tell. The past two weeks had been interesting. Whenever he figured Jensen wasn’t busy writing, he’d pop on down.

Half the time, Jensen was busy with something but he always had time for lunch or something. Usually, it consisted of Jensen pillaging his decreasing fridge and pantry stock. Jared figured that was a good indication that the writing was progressing.

He glanced at the clock, seeing the hands inch closer to seven in the morning. He organised the mess of completed paperwork on his desk, filed it away in his cabinet and got up from his desk stretching. It was time to go bother Genevieve and see if she wanted to grab a coffee or something for breakfast.

As he walked down the hallway, the sound of the radio became clearer. It also became clearer that Genevieve was talking to someone. Jared slowed his steps as he approached. He could see that the door was open a bit, letting the sound carry out. Last thing Jared wanted was to get caught and then have someone assume he was eavesdropping. He stepped back a bit – safely out of easy listening distance – and leaned against the wall. When he heard the sound of the door opening, he looked up. Misha Collins walked out. That, Jared honestly wasn’t expecting.

Misha ambled over as he waved in greeting. “How’s it going?”

“It goes. Keeping busy. Somehow finding enough hours in the day.” Jared shrugged. “Same old, same old.”

“I hear that. Oh hey, annual reviews are coming up. So that weird smell in the air is the panic from the new recruits.” Misha grinned.

“Oh, that’s what that was.” Jared cracked back. “Thought we might’ve had a freezer problem.”

Misha laughed. “Makes you wonder about zombies, doesn’t it?”

Jared chuckled as Misha headed for the elevators with a farewell wave. When Jared peered into Genevieve’s office, he found her sitting at her desk sifting through a case file. Her lips were pressed tight and her hands were shaking a bit. Otherwise, she looked perfectly fine. Jared knocked on the door jamb and then eased himself into her office.

“Coffee?” Jared figured that was a safe bet. “Or coffee and breakfast? Full of delicious caffeine and or carbs.”

Genevieve gave a long exhalation before she nodded her head. “Sounds good.”

Jared let her lead, just following as they left the precinct and headed to the small deli nearby. She didn’t really say anything beyond cursory until she drank half her coffee and ate one of her two lox bagels. They were walking slowly back to the precinct before she finally spoke.

“I want to kill Darla in accounting.” Genevieve bit out between clenched teeth. “That woman is worse than me. I make one dirty crack in front of her and she starts spreading rumours like a friggin’ wildfire about me and Misha.”

“Everybody knows Darla can’t really keep her mouth shut. She tries and usually fails.” Jared shrugged as took a bite of his breakfast burrito. “Just don’t say anything to Darla. Don’t even mention the thing you told me in the car.”

“Oh, I haven’t told you the kicker. So, Misha’s wife comes in one day to take him out to lunch. Darla bumps into her and figures she’ll spread the latest bit of workplace gossip.”

There was only one thing Jared could think of in response. “Well shit.”

“Yeah. I’m liable to smack Darla next time I see her. Before you came to get me for breakfast, I was having the ever so fun conversation with Misha about how if I didn’t find him attractive, there was a high probability that I was dead and that I would never dream of making a move on a married man.”

“Fun.” Jared said dryly.

“Hm,” Genevieve made a mild sound of annoyance. “Let’s just drop it.”

“All right.” Jared took a sip of coffee. He didn’t want to be there when Darla put her foot in it with Genevieve.

“What’s up with you?” Genevieve asked after a moment. “You seem –”

Jared’s cell phone chose that moment to start ringing. He juggled his burrito into the same hand as his coffee somehow before he dug his phone out from his scrub pants and answered it. He wasn’t expecting to hear Jensen’s voice.

 **“Hey, there a twenty four hour Safeway or something around here?”**

“It’s in Angier, about a twenty minute drive away.”

 **“Where?”**

“Uh, Balmier and Aquitania. It’s across the street from an Exxon gas station.”

 **“Awesome. The cheese left in my fridge nearly tried to kill me. I swear it was alive.”** That wasn’t the most heartening thing to hear. Neither was the next thing. **“Or is there a place that does twenty four hour Chinese food?”**

“How has your mother not called a dietary and nutritional intervention on you?”

 **“Ssh, don’t say that. She might hear you.”**

“Go get some groceries. And some fresh air. Balmier and Aquitania. MapQuest it.”

 **“Got it.”** Jensen said. **“Thanks.”**

“Anything else?”

 **“Ah… nah, it’s okay. Thanks.”**

“No problem.”

He heard the sound of Jensen hanging up and did the same, sticking the phone back into his pocket. He slipped his burrito back into his free hand, taking a huge bite. When he glanced over at Genevieve, she was giving him a thoughtful look. Jared quickly chewed and swallowed.

“What?”

“That was…?” Genevieve gestured to his pocket where his phone rested.

“… Jensen. I gave him my number in case he needed something. Made sense.”

“Guess so,” after a sip of coffee, Genevieve chuckled. “Didn’t sound like his kitchen sink flooded. So how is he, as a tenant? It’s been what, three weeks?”

“Just over a month. He’s been good, busy writing and what not. I had some gravel laid down on the driveway and installed some ceiling fans for him,”

There was silence for a moment as Genevieve looked at him with raised eyebrows as she took a drink of coffee. Jared sighed. How the hell did she know when he was holding back on something? He still hadn’t figured it out.

“We’ve been hanging out. I guess.” Jared finally surrendered.

Genevieve inhaled sharply, choking a bit on the coffee. Jared thumped her on the back as she coughed. When she finally stopped, she was a bit red-faced and looking right at Jared like she never saw him before.

“Hanging out? Like spending long periods of time with him, possibly talking and doing various activities?”

“Yeah. Hanging out.” Jared repeated.

Genevieve shook her head and mumbled something to herself. Jared didn’t quite catch what she said, but he caught the overall tone of mingled disbelief and cynicism. After a moment, she took another small sip of coffee and looped her arm through his. When they started walking back to the station, Jared finally caved.

“Seriously, what?”

“Jared,” Genevieve sighed. “For someone who is so damned smart, you’re pretty clueless sometimes.”

That didn’t answer Jared’s question at all. “Huh?”

“Never mind. It’s okay.” Genevieve dug into her jacket pocket pulled out her second bagel and unwrapped it. “So your time off request was approved. Mainly because I told Gruska that the world wouldn’t come to an end if you took some vacation time and that I could handle the case load.”

“Oh. All right, thanks.” Jared replied vaguely.

By the time they got back to the station, he was still trying to puzzle out Genevieve’s rather oblique comments about it. If there was one thing Jared hated, it was having something unsolved sitting right in front of him.

____________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

The computer screen was rapidly filling up with words. The casualties of the long nights and early mornings – multiple coffee mugs, empty Gummi packages and plates stacked on top of one another – were evident on the small table beside the desk. The desk itself was another problem. The keyboard and monitor were hemmed in by loose piles of printouts and hastily scribbled notes in shorthand. The hard drive tower had sheaves of blank paper shoved in beside it and a pencil holder sat on top of it.

If anybody asked Jensen, there was a system to the mess and he knew exactly where what he needed was. Of course, this was before he looked at it all and took the time to organise and transcribe it all. Getting all those ideas out on paper at first helped him to organise it all and work through ideas, turn them into solid cohesive plot points, elements or even an overall theme.

It was kind of weird to Jensen to not have to tell someone not to tidy up his mess. Johanna was forever telling him that. He usually ended up kicking himself when he forgot to lock the study door at his previous place.

What was also weird was that Jensen hadn’t seen Jared in five days. Even weirder was that Jensen damned well _missed_ him. And it was just five days.

Jensen sat back in his chair regarding the computer monitor. Considering the books ran an average of fifteen chapters, he was well on his way to about two-thirds done. Pretty good for something that had been stonewalled by writer’s block for awhile. He saved the document and printed out what he had written so far. He could always laze about in the living room downstairs and edit.

After he tidied up his desk, since the mess was threatening to spill off the desk and attempt a hostile takeover of the upper floor, he started flipping through the papers with a pen handy. He was halfway through editing the papers on his desk when there was a knock on the front door. It didn’t take long to tuck the organised files away in the main desk drawer before he hurried down the stairs. When he opened the front door, the most beautiful thing in the world greeted him.

Jared was standing there with a box of pizza with one hand and two six packs in the other. Jensen stared at the pizza box with undisguised hunger. His stomach was starting to churn and growl at the smell of…

“Pepperoni with veggies and beer.” Jared answered, almost as if he read Jensen’s mind.

“Where did you find a pizza place open at,” Jensen glanced at his watch and realised the silliness of the question. “One thirty in the afternoon.”

“Lose track of time again?”

There was an amused chuckle in Jared’s voice that made Jensen grin. He stepped aside and let Jared in, closing the door behind him. Jared headed to the kitchen, but Jensen redirected him to the living room. The large sunny room wasn’t glaringly bright thanks to a couple of bookcases and some wall art. The sofa was close to the coffee table, inviting feet to be propped up, and the old TV was sitting in a plain entertainment center. The pizza box was rested on the coffee table. Jensen flopped down on the couch as Jared opened the box and rested the beers on the lid. When Jared handed him one, he cracked it open and took a few gulps of it.

“God that’s good.” Jensen sighed contentedly as he reached for a piece of pizza. “And this smells fucking amazing.”

“Had to drive like the devil to get it here before it got too cold.” Jared freed a piece for himself and settled back into the couch. “Tony’s has the best pizza.”

Jensen was inclined to agree as he was quickly making his slice disappear. He went through two more before he eased up and took another swig of beer. In the amount of time it took him to work through some pizza, Jared had found the TV remote and was channel surfing. He eventually settled down on some movie. Jensen had no idea what he was watching.

“What the hell is this?”

“Good Will Hunting. This is the best movie ever, man.” Jared looked at him. “You’ve never seen it?”

“Nah. I’m more of a sports movie person. Love ‘Remember The Titans’. What’s the name of that Will Ferrell one, with NASCAR?”

“’Talladega Nights’?” Jared ventured.

“Yeah! Thought I was going to laugh myself sick when I watched it.” Jensen grinned. “You’ve seen it?”

Jared just coughed and cleared his throat before he turned to face Jensen completely. His lips were pursed a bit and pushed out. He’d sucked in his cheeks and was staring at Jensen with wide eyes.

“I shall race you, Rickee Bobee, and I shall ween.”

Jensen dissolved into laughter. “Shit, that’s the best impression I’ve ever seen.”

Jared grinned again and grabbed another piece of pizza. When Jensen took another swig of beer, he glanced over at Jared. His gaze caught his hands and that faint band of pale skin on his left hand. The question was on the tip of his tongue but he managed to not just blurt it out.

“Can I ask you something?”

Jared, who was still chewing a mouthful of pizza, just nodded his head.

“How long has it been?

“Huh? Since what?”

Jensen gestured to Jared’s hand with the top of his beer bottle. “If you don’t want to answer, I understand.”

“I don’t really mind,” Jared said after a moment. “I know you noticed before when we had coffee that first time.”

“It would have been rude to just ask you something like that so soon.” Jensen couldn’t explain why he went red.

“Thanks,” Jared gave him a wistful smile. “That’s a shitload more consideration than other people even gave me. Yeah, I’m divorced. It wasn’t amicable.”

“I know it doesn’t help now, but sorry to hear that.”

Jared just gave a loose shrug. “It was my dogs that did it.”

“Come again?” Jensen thought he had heard wrong or something. But he didn’t push it.

“Sandy and I had been having problems. Serious problems that we just couldn’t resolve,” Jared ran a hand through his hair. “It wasn’t for lack of trying on our part. It just deteriorated. Then I noticed my dogs getting sick. Taking them to the vet constantly wasn’t helping with the marriage. She bitched about the money I was spending on Sadie and Harley.”

“How long did you know Sandy for?”

“Two years. We met in our first year in university. She was pre-law. I was pre-med. Now that I look back on it, we were both crazy to think we could make it work.”

“You two were young, in love and –” Jensen started

Jared interrupted. “And I think she killed my dogs.”

Silence reigned for a moment as Jensen just stared at Jared. What the fuck was he supposed to say to that? Jared was scowling and there was that air of familiar remoteness around him. Shit, his failed marriage was his trigger for withdrawing into himself. Jensen made a mental note to never mention the ex-wife ever again. When Jared turned his gaze to him, Jensen felt himself mentally flounder.

“Uh…” Jensen wished he had something more articulate to say.

“I can’t prove it and she insists it was an accident. They ingested a fatal amount of chocolate.” Jared shook his head. “Everything just went to hell from there on. I filed for divorce a few months afterwards. As soon as I finished school, I moved out of San Antonio. I didn’t even want to be in the same state at her.”

Jensen reached for a beer and passed it to Jared. When Jared took and opened it, Jensen clinked the neck of his bottle to Jared’s.

“You did what you needed to do. I can’t pass judgement on you and what not. But the next time I stupidly ask something about your finger just, I don’t know, smack me or tell me off or… something.”

Jared chuckled. “All right. I think I can –”

The shrill ring of the phone cut Jared off. Jensen got up, grumbling, hit silent on the phone and came and plopped himself back down on the couch. Jared looked at him in concern.

“Dude, you haven’t been answering your phone in how long?”

Jensen shrugged. “I’m busy. I can always play the writing card.”

“Someone’s not going to buy it someday.” Jared was grinning.

“I’m a writer. They don’t have any choice if they want the next damned novel to come out.”

Jared was chuckling now. Jensen didn’t know what he found so amusing. True, he could be answering his phone more but hey so far he wasn’t too far behind his planned schedule. Regular eating was necessary; that it came with Jared’s company was a decided bonus. The phone could be ignored until he was safely in the editing stage of the novel. He wanted to have something solid for Eric to work on when he arrived in…

“Hey, Jare, what’s the date?”

“Twentieth. And did you just call me Jare?”

“Uh, no?” Jensen ventured.

“No, it’s okay. It’s just that’s my mom’s nickname for me.” Jared started looking more relaxed as he reclined back against the couch again. “I don’t really mind if you call me that.”

“I get Jen,” Jensen sneered in disgust. “Last time I checked, I had a penis.”

Jared just nodded his head but Jensen could see him holding back the laugh. “I’d never call you that.”

“Liar,” Jensen fired back before he took another swig. “You would.”

“Well, okay, maybe once. Or twice. When I thought it was funny.” Jared’s mouth had curved up in a barely repressible grin.

“You’re not helping your case here.” Jensen said flatly as he got another piece of pizza.

“It could be worse.” Jared said, sounding slightly apologetic.

“How? How could it be worse than ‘Jen’?” Jensen demanded. And right as he started to say, ‘Don’t say how,” Jared beat him to the punch.

“Jenny.” The word was choked with laughter.

“Goddamn you.” Jensen spat out before he took a vicious bite of his current pizza slice.

Jensen glared at Jared as he chewed. Jared looked like he was trying to not explode from containing the laughing inside. All that did was make Jensen more irritated. It took Jared a bit to get the potential laughter under control. Jensen tossed his crust back in the box and looked at Jared.

“If you _ever_ meet my family and mention that one to them, you’re a dead man. Got me?”

“Perfectly.” Jared nodded his head. “Oh hey, before I forget to tell you, I’m going to be taking a vacation for two weeks. Going camping with my friends up near the border.”

“When are you heading up?” Jensen asked, grateful the topic had shifted from his nickname of neverending embarrassment.

“First of June. I need to call Chris and Chad to confirm our campsite has been booked. Will you be okay by yourself or should I get someone to come in just in case?”

“Nah, I should be okay by myself,” Jensen was sure that Eric would have more than enough work for him to do. “But if you have numbers for places, like a locksmith, that’d be good. I’ve been known to lock myself out on occasion.”

“All right. I’ll trawl through my dog-eared yellow pages for you and make a list. And can you look after Azazel?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Thanks. I’ve been trying to figure out what boarding kennel hasn’t blacklisted my name.” Something from the TV caught Jared’s attention. “Oh hey, look, this is a good part.”

Jensen looked at the TV as Jared explained, giving horrifyingly detailed context. All he could think was that he had to go two weeks without this.

What the fuck was he going to do when the first of June rolled around?

____________________________________________

The morning was quiet. Driving into a national park with the coming of dawn was something that never got old to Jared. It was always empty and seemed like he was the only soul on the road. There was still mist clinging to the trees, slowly evaporating away under the mounting heat from the sun. A smile came to Jared’s face as he drove into the camp ground check-in. This was going to be the best damn camping trip in ages.

It didn’t take him long to find the turn off for his camp. The check-in booth was manned by a sleepy eyed park attendant. He signed his name, got the permit for their site and drove in. They’d ended up with a good spot this year, he noted when he found it and pulled in alongside the brush. There was plenty of shade and there was a grill over half of their fire pit. Jared made a mental note to tell Chris to get this site again next year if he could. Well, if they even came back to this park.

Jared unloaded his tent and other camp supplies from his pick-up before he got started. He set up his tent in a now sunny spot. By the time afternoon came, the shade would have shifted and his tent would be cool enough to nap in. His refrigerated cooler was plugged into the truck and running. No way in hell was Jared suffering the raccoons – and once even a bear – because someone, by the name of Chad, forgot to lock the food cooler up in his car. After that, Jared took responsibility for the food.

The little propane stove was sitting down in the pickup bed, securely bungee corded into the corner. The extra fuel was beside it. The axe was there was well as the extra tarpaulins and nylon cord. Jared was sure he forgot nothing. But a constant universal law seemed to be that something was always forgotten.

As if to prove this, the sound of car tires against the gravel made him turn and look. Chad’s car was pulling in beside Jared’s pickup. The car engine died and Chad stepped out, grinning like Jack Nicholson in Batman.

“Dude!”

That was all he said before he walked over to Jared and gave him a rib-cracking hug. Jared did the same, feeling the same idiotic grin break out on his face.

“Fuck it’s been ages! We seriously don’t do this enough.” Chad said as he stepped back.

“We did. Or rather, you and Chris tried. We went to Vegas. I was a wet blanket and you and Chris got so shitfaced I thought you two would need liver transplants before we left the next morning.”

“Good times man,” Chad clapped him on the shoulder before he opened his car trunk. “Did you remember to pick up firewood?”

Jared groaned. There was the one thing he forgotten. Chad shook his head and reached into the car trunk. Jared wasn’t surprised when he pulled out a dry log. What surprised him was the size of it. Pieces of dry bark the size of quarters were flaking off. Chad carried the first one from the trunk to just beside the fire pit, dropping them in place. Jared could feel the vibration and made a mental note to really remember the firewood next year.

“Get started Bunyan.” Chad said as he returned to his trunk for more.

Jared made a face and went to get his axe. It didn’t take long to get started and the rhythmic swing and thunk of the axe splitting wood was relaxing and soothing. Chad was setting his tent up and taking forever doing it. So when a car horn honked, he was very glad that he’d finished his downward stroke, burying a good portion of the tip in the large base log. He stacked the last of the chopped wood on the small pile. That would be enough to get them through the first few days. He placed the cover back on axe and put it in the truck bed. The other car came to a stop and Jared’s oldest friend stepped out. He grinned and walked over, giving Chris a big hug.

“You’re later than usual,” Jared didn’t think he could stop grinning like an idiot. It was great to see his friends again. Talking and emailing them wasn’t the same as seeing them. “What, did you stop at every greasy spoon on the way?”

“Nah,” Chris tilted his head to show a Bluetooth perched on his ear. “Been talking to that firecracker of a co-worker of yours.”

“Who? Genevieve?” that was one Jared wasn’t expecting.

“Yeah. You know I’m really going to have to visit you in Raleigh and see her,” Chris waggled his eyebrows as he took it off. “She sounds like she’d be able to handle me.”

Jared snorted. Considering the tendency of Chris’ girlfriends to dump him for his ‘eccentricties’ that was likely the understatement of the year. Chris, on the other hand, failed to understand why girls couldn’t develop a fine appreciation for things like G.I. Joe and Thundercats. No one said dating a fanboy was easy.

“She’d probably run circles around you, chew you up and then spit you out and tell me all the gory details.”

“Oh yeah?” Chris looked entirely too happy at that prospect.

Jared decided to not tell him about the time Genevieve said what she could do with her tongue. He just shook his head and turned his attention to Chris’ car. “Since you’re so late, you’re stuck in the sun buddy.”

Chris complained as he started taking his things out. Chad was still fighting with his tent. By the time everything was set up, hooked up and ready to go it was early evening. A fire was started and seats were brought out. Chad wrapped some things in tinfoil packets. Three were tossed on the grill and another three placed on the rocks by the embers. The conversation was relaxed and easy, even more so once some beer was retrieved from the cooler and dinner was dug into it. Then Chris said something that blindsided Jared.

“So, you’ve apparently been getting cozy with your new neighbour?”

How the hell did Chris know … then Jared did remembered that Chris had been talking to Genevieve en route here. Chad sat up in his seat, beer held loosely in his hands.

“You jumping back into the dating pool again?” Chad nodded his head with wry grin. “It’s about damned time I think. Been what, two years?”

“Three.” Chris corrected. “I wouldn’t rush into anything.”

“Yeah, take your time. But don’t go dragging your feet or anything like that,” Chad added. “Don’t want her to lose interest.”

Jared was seriously wondering when the conversation had escaped him. “I’m not dating him. Not only am I not interested, he’s my tenant.”

Chris and Chad exchanged a glance. Then Chad just raised his eyebrow and took a swig of beer. Ah fuck, now this whole trip was going to be weird and –

“Know what he’s up to this weekend?” Chris asked before doing the same.

“Working. He’s got a meeting with his agent in two days. He’d been worried but I think it’ll be okay. Hang on a second,” Jared got up and retrieved the marshmallows and toasting sticks before he came back. He started passing out the sticks as he replied, “I fail to see why –”

“Oh come on Jared,” Chad said a bit irritably. “It’s blindingly obvious. You two are all but dating. It’s a relationship in denial.”

His mouth opened and closed, mind frantically trying to find some way to refute that. Then Jared realised something. His hand clenched around the marshmallow bag. Chad ran a hand over his face and shifted forward in his chair.

“Look, Genevieve called me too. Since we only knew you were renting this place out to him, it surprised the hell out of me when Genevieve said you were acting different. Fuck, I almost dropped everything and headed to LAX to come and see for myself.”

“I’m not looking for a relationship!” Jared finally sputtered.

Chris chose to take another swig of beer while Chad gave him a scrutinising look. At Chad’s next words, Jared almost wished he could have begged off on the camping trip due to death.

“Are you worried about the mechanics of it? It’s pretty straightforward. Lots of lube, go slow and soon enough you’ll be howling for more. Or he will. Do you top or bottom?”

Jared pretty sure his face went from fine to flushed red in under point zero zero five milliseconds. Seriously, it sounded like his friends were all but ready to throw him to the sharks after some bloody tuna had been chucked into the water to initiate a feeding frenzy.

He stared at Chad before he blurted out in a slightly high-pitched voice, “How do you _know_ this?”

Chad started to reply with, “Well, Sophia and I –” before Jared cut him off with a loud, “No I _don’t_ want or need to know.” Right at this moment, Jared wished he was anywhere else other than here suffering this and the sudden silence that followed on the heels of his words.

After a moment, Chris sighed. “Look man, it’s just a surprise for us. I mean, you’ve built up your little shell and then it seems like you’ve done a one eighty practically overnight? Sorry if we jumped the gun or something.”

There was no chance of Jared responding since Chad jumped right in. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s great you’re in love but –”

“I’m not!” Jared protested.

Chad ploughed on. “But you’ve got to understand where we’re coming from. We haven’t met the guy and already you’ve got stars in your eyes.”

“Doesn’t matter who he is.” Chris added on pointedly.

As Chris and Chad continued talking – Chad about why lube was his friend and Chris trying to fish more information from him – Jared just barely paid attention, toasting marshmallows and staring into the fire. There were thirteen more days to the trip. Thirteen more days. Jared had a feeling that the topic of conversation would eventually change, but it would come back to this. It’d probably be once a day, at the very least. Once he got back, he was going to kill Genevieve.

____________________________________________

So far, Jensen’s meeting with Eric could be considered a success. There was a reason why the idiom ‘Kripke genius’ was becoming something of a catch phrase amongst publishing houses. Between the books that were flying off the shelves and the clever fan-driven marketing schemes, Eric could make the release of one of Jensen’s books into an Internet viral sensation. The books would fly off shelves and Jensen would find himself inundated with fan mail.

Well, Eric’s publishing office in actuality. They’d learned after the first book became an inexplicable overnight sensation. Having your postman inform you that you had almost a truckload of mail waiting to be picked up at the depot would have induced panic in anyone. Jensen watched Eric as his manuscript was skimmed over. The upside to a working lunch was that he was eating something decent for him or, at least, halfway decent. Or, at least, he should have been. This chicken was so fried, Jensen was positive it had lost any sort of nutritional value.

“Still a bit rough around the edges,” Eric began as he finished the last page of the incomplete manuscript. “But it’s getting there. You don’t seem to sure on how to resolve the Tristan storyline.”

“Still working that one out,” Jensen admitted.

“Hm,” Eric mused as he rested the sheaf of paper on the table and took a drink of beer. “Maybe you could rework how the different storylines intersect. In some parts the past and the present –”

“Yeah, I know. They feel stilted, kind of awkward. That’s the first thing on the ‘to do’ list,” Jensen ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve had enough on my plate, writing this and getting settled in.”

“Speaking of which,” Eric shook his head. “Call your family, would you? I don’t mind if you don’t call me back; I assume you’re working and thus I can make excuses. But when it reaches the point that your family and ex are calling me to –”

“Whoa, hang on a second,” Jensen ignored his food for the moment. “My ex? As in Johanna is calling you?”

“Yeah. Said she needed to talk to you about something urgent,” the look on Eric’s face indicated he thought otherwise. “And call your family. Your sister is as terrifying as your mother.”

Jensen just pushed his vegetables around his chicken on his plate. He was kind of dreading the phone call home now. Mackenzie would tear him a couple new ones. Mom would be quiet, her voice tinged with disapproval and annoyance. Josh and Dad would just shake their heads and tell him to drag himself back to reality for a bit once in awhile before shifting the conversation to football.

“So yeah, call people back, would you?” Eric demanded. “I’m your agent, not your personal assistant.”

“There’s a difference?” Jensen quipped with a grin.

“Not funny,” Eric’s drawl could have made snow fall from the sky. “Now, the next thing is that Orion Publishing is trying to get an illustrator for your series.”

“Why?” That was Jensen’s immediate question.

“They want something extra to boost sales –” Eric started.

“Because sales have been so terrible?” Jensen couldn’t keep the sarcasm from his voice.

Eric continued on like Jensen hadn’t disturbed him. “I’m trying to convince them to go the website route. Like a randomly generated code in each book to access exclusive web content. It’d be easier than having to deal with the logistics of setting up a set of illustrations to collect over a series of books. Anything that keeps money in the fan’s hands keeps them happy and more inclined to spend.”

“Yeah… just… yeah.” Jensen had no idea what to say really. First illustrations, then a website? “Just how much work are they expecting me to do? I thought my job was to write, do publicity stunts… you know…” he trailed off lamely.

“All of this is part of the publicity track. You’re not too big on the photos and they gave in on that. But you may have to concede on this. And they’d like you to expand on your bio. The fans want to know more about the person writing the stories they love.”

Jensen said defensively, “There’s a bio blurb.”

“There’s a cartoon depiction of you with a cup of coffee, at a desk surrounded by papers. Your blurb is a grand total of four sentences. Is it any wonder why the fans are going nuts trying to find out more about you,” Eric paused for a moment. “You could maintain a blog. Maybe even Twitter? It works for Neil Gaiman.”

“Uh,” Jensen blinked. “What’s Twitter?”

Eric stared at him for a second before shaking his head. “Never mind. Maintaining a blog could be an option for you. You’ll be in complete control of what you disclose and such.”

Jensen shrugged with a muttered, “We’ll see.” He didn’t want too much of his life just… well… hanging out there for everyone to see. It made him distinctly uncomfortable. God only knew why the publisher was pushing so hard for this, but he’d figure out something to do. Maybe he could blog about how he thought the cheese in his fridge was –

“I’ve got to ask.” Eric finally said.

Jensen looked up at Eric’s words. “Huh?”

“You’ve been pushing around your chicken fingers and veggies since it came thirty minutes ago.”

“Erm?” Jensen glanced down to find his food barely touched. “Just not hungry I guess.”

Eric shrugged. “At least you look better. Happier. I guess your move definitely agreed with you.”

“I look better?” Jensen echoed.

“You looked pretty miserable before. And since we’ve started talking, you haven’t scowled, checked your phone or anything,”

It was a bit of a surprise to realise that Eric was right. He’d gotten used to Johanna calling him what seemed like every five minutes. Checking his phone constantly had become habit. It was only exacerbated since he anticipated Johanna calling about something stupid or annoying.

“Whoever you’re seeing now, I already like them more,” Eric reached for his beer again. “If they’ve made you this happy this quickly, then maybe you’ll be less prone to writer’s block.”

“Yeah.” Jensen vaguely agreed.

The rest of the meeting consisted of Eric putting various marketing ideas to him and Jensen reluctantly agreeing to some and outright denying others. But what Eric had mentioned stuck in the back of his mind for some reason. He seemed happier now? It couldn’t be. He felt exactly the same, only minus the stress of Johanna and moving now. Not to mention the ugly scene that had played out before he moved.

But then again, there was Jared. Just being around him made Jensen think of lazy Sundays spent inside and just relaxing and unwinding.

Could it be Jared?

____________________________________________

Genevieve was sitting at her desk when Jared peered around the doorjamb. He stepped into the doorway fully, leaning against the jamb with his arms crossed. She didn’t even seem to notice he was there so he said something.

“I hate you.” Jared pronounced.

“Huh?” Genevieve looked up from her desk. “That’s kind of random, don’t you think?”

“I just spent an hour talking to my mom on the phone,” Jared tried to keep the annoyance from his voice and failed. “She wants to know when I’m bringing my boyfriend down to meet them all. You didn’t have to hear the very broad hints about the Fourth of July and about Thanksgiving coming up in November. We’re not going near the Christmas talk.”

When Genevieve snickered, Jared scowled. This was not funny at all. He should have known that Chris would inevitably talk to his mother. Then the cat would be out of the bag. Sometimes, Chris meant well, but it usually involved Jared wanting to just shoot him. This was one of those times. Fielding those questions from his mom had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. Even worse than the time he was caught mooning people from a house window. Not his house of course, but how his mom found out he never knew.

But dealing with questions from his mom if, “everything was working out… physically?” Well, Jared had wished he could just crawl under his desk and curl up into a little ball of denial. He loved his mom to death, but there were some conversations he didn’t want to have with her.

That she deemed this important enough to call him at work only added to the embarrassment factor.

Jared walked into Genevieve’s office and plopped himself down in the chair in front of her desk. She glanced up at him, a smirk plastered to her face. That just made Jared scowl even more. When he saw her glance up at the door and her eyebrows raise, he wondered what she was looking at.

“Don’t get too comfortable.” Genevieve said as she looked back at him.

“What –” Jared started, but the voice that came from behind him made him feel elated and worried at the same time.

“Morning. I was looking for Mr Padalecki.”

Jared didn’t think it was possible to turn around in a chair any faster. The chair legs squeaked against the floor as he turned. Jensen was standing in the doorway, hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket with an expectant look on his face. Jared got up from his seat, waving a hand in a vague goodbye and he and Jensen started walking down the hallway.

“Something the matter?” Jared asked.

“No, I was just looking for you. They said you were almost done your shift for the night so I could pop down.” Jensen eyed him. “Nice blue scrubs there.”

“Just standard,” Jared plucked at the blue material a bit self-consciously. “I can change and then we can take off.”

“I’ve already fed Azazel. Want to grab some breakfast?”

“Sure. Lemme just…” Jared gestured to his office.

When Jensen nodded his head, Jared ducked in and closed the door behind himself. Thank God he’d finished his report before he went to gripe at Genevieve. He changed out of his scrubs quickly, grabbed his car keys, wallet and jacket before stepping out again. Jensen was leaning against the wall, playing with something on his phone. There was a pained look on his face.

“So…?” Jared asked, looking at the phone.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just seeing how bad my inbox is for when we get back. It’s not pretty. I’ll be at it all day. It was as bad as my voicemail,” Jensen didn’t bother to hide the grimace on his face. “I need to remember to check things regularly.”

“It’s a good idea,” Jared rubbed his tummy, thinking. “IHOP?”

“Works for me. I think they have all you can eat pancakes or something like that going on.”

There was a grin on Jensen’s face and Jared grinned back. When they passed by Genevieve’s office, Jared could see her grinning and then making kissy faces at them behind Jensen’s back. Jared scowled at her with raised eyebrows. The last thing Jared saw was the doorway cut her off was the sight of her face crinkled with laughter. At least he was done work for the day and didn’t have to, hopefully, deal with anything else from Genevieve.

“I didn’t even hear you come back.” Jensen said as they got to the elevators.

“I got back yesterday morning. Slept all day and came in for my shift,” Jared ran a hand through his hair. “Didn’t know if you were up writing or if you fell asleep at your desk.”

“Asleep, but I got to bed this time,” Jensen paused for a moment, as if trying to decide something. “How was camping?”

“It was fun,” Jared wasn’t counting the continual questions from Chris and Chad about Jensen. “Went fishing, hiking, burned dinner over the fire. The usual. How about you? How did your meeting go?”

“Good. I think I might have something else to worry about. The publisher wants me to do something else. My agent suggested an online blog.”

“Like, ‘The cat puked a humongous hairball on my bed today. I’m seriously considering killing the cat’ sort of thing?” ventured Jared.

“I guess. There isn’t anything remotely interesting about me, so why would I want to bore other people?”

The dismissive tone to Jensen’s voice bothered Jared a bit. “I don’t think so.”

Jensen made a slightly dismissive sound. “Outside my family, you’re probably one of the few people who actually listen when I talk.”

Something in Jensen’s tone bothered Jared. He cleared his throat and began with, “When I was six, I broke this glass orb my mom had. It was a paperweight. I always thought it had stars trapped inside it. My genius idea was to break it open and collect them for my mom.”

“What does that have to do with...” Jensen trailed off when Jared indicated he wanted to keep talking.

“So I broke this paperweight, but I knew my mom loved it. So I snuck into the garage, got some glue from my dad’s toolbox and tried to glue it back together.”

“That doesn’t sound like the best idea.”

“It wasn’t. I cut my fingers, my parents freaked out. But I remember thinking that if I could just fix it, it would be whole and complete again somehow.”

“All right.” Jensen was clearly waiting to see how this panned out.

“I think that’s kind of what you do. You’ve got all these ideas rattling around inside your head, like fragments, and you piece them all together into something coherent, into a whole glass orb.”

Silence fell after Jared’s words. Jensen was just looking at him intently, eyes magnified by his glasses’ lenses. It made it easier to see what was flitting through his mind. Jensen looked confused yet flattered.

“So, what you’re saying,” Jensen finally began. “Is that I can piece together the imaginary fragments of a glass marble and make it whole again somehow?”

“Yeah?” Jared tried. “I’m not very good at this. But either way, you’re an amazing writer. I think some people would read if blogged about losing a sock in the dryer.”

“The magical land of sock gnomes and house hippopotami.” Jensen drawled.

“Isn’t the plural hippopotamuses?” Jared couldn’t recall for the life of him.

“Either way, it’s a lot of tiny semi-aquatic animals that steal socks along with the gnomes.”

“See! I mention losing socks in the dryer and you’re already spinning out the beginnings of a story.”

“I guess you have a point,” Jensen looked thoughtful before he gave Jared a considering look. “You’ve read my books, haven’t you?”

“All of them. Between Genevieve and my sister, I didn’t stand a chance of not reading them.”

“Ah.” That was all Jensen said.

Jared was about to ask him what he meant by that, but the elevator arrived with a ding. If the car hadn’t been occupied, Jared definitely would have asked. He glanced over and found Jensen looking at him. Jared grinned back, feeling a flush creep across his face. Jensen just gave a small smile and then turned his attention to the elevator buttons.

Jared couldn’t wait to get to IHOP.

____________________________________________

The past two months had been interesting. In some ways, Jensen wished Eric hadn’t opened his mouth to say anything. He couldn’t stop looking at Jared. Thing was, half the time, he caught Jensen looking at him. It made for some awkward moments where they’d look at one another, expecting the other to say something. Jensen didn’t know why he was expecting it to be something of an earth-shattering nature, but there it was.

Spending time with Jared was still the same as always, but there was this… _thing_ between them. He knew that Jared knew about it, but damned if either one of them would do anything about it. Jensen figured it was probably for the best. He liked Jared. He didn’t want things to get too weird by changing the dynamics of their relationship. No, friendship was probably a better word, but it didn’t seem to properly encompass everything to Jensen.

He yawned and stretched in his chair. That was something he could always deal with later. His book was nearing completion and he’d been fielding phone calls from family all day. Apparently Josh was getting married, but since he’d yet to hear from Josh himself he’d wait and see. The only person he hadn’t called yet was Johanna. Every time he looked at the phone and saw that she called, he’d make up any excuse to himself to not call her back.

He knew it and he wasn’t all that inclined to do something about it. But God knew that he’d put it off long enough. Slowly, he picked up the phone and scrolled through the call history. It took him a minute to decide on calling her at home. The phone seemed to ring forever before someone picked up.

“Hello?” Johanna’s voice sounded tinny.

“Hey.” Jensen paused. “You called?”

“Jensen?” Disbelief came through loud and clear from her end. “Jesus Christ Jensen, it’s been almost three months since I last called you I was starting to think you’d never call me back.”

“I’ve been busy,” Jensen wasn’t about to offer anything else in the way of an explanation. “Did you need something?”

“It’s okay. It’s just…” she trailed off for a moment and then, as if thinking better of what she thought, she asked, “So how have you –”

The rest of Johanna’s sentence was drowned out by a long beep. Jensen pulled his phone away from his ear to see that Eric was calling him. Great, so he was finally going to know if he had a blog or whatever the hell it was to write now.

“ Johanna, I’ll have to call you back? Eric is calling me.”

There was another pause before she said, “Sure. I’ll talk to you later Jensen.”

Jensen didn’t even have time to say goodbye before she abruptly hung up. He stared at the phone for a moment before brushing it off. Johanna had sounded a bit reluctant but that wasn’t anything unusual; sometimes, trying to get information from her was harder than doing a root canal. His phone beeped again, catching his attention. He answered it, pushing Johanna’s reticence from his mind.

“Make it good Eric,” Jensen sighed as he tilted his chair back and stuck his feet on the desk.

“Nice to see you’re in a good mood,” Eric sounded smug. “So I’ll make it short and sweet. I’ve got two words for you.”

“And they are?” If only the rest of today went smoothly, Jensen could crawl into bed content tonight.

“Kim Manners.”

That gave Jensen a start. He yanked his feet down from the desk. The chair landed hard and he slid out of it onto the floor, phone skittering out from his hand. He felt it in his tailbone but he didn’t care at all. Eric may as well have told him that he found the Holy Grail sitting in a room somewhere. He scrambled for the phone and started talking.

“Kim Manners? As in Kim Manners, the illustrator. The illustrator? Kim Manners?”

“The one and only. He wants to meet with you when your manuscript is done. Pick your brains, read the new book, start illustrating.”

“What about –”

“Get this,” Eric continued on, unable to hide the sheer glee from his voice. “He’s already read the other books and has rough sketches for some of his favourite scenes. He’ll run them by you when you meet.”

Jensen was rendered momentarily speechless. When he felt capable of speaking, he cleared his throat. “You’re a damned genius, you know that? How they hell do you put up with me? I’m kind of a –”

“You’re a bit of a diva, but you’re not that bad. You work yourself up over the little things too much. Anyways, I just got the news, so I figured I’d share with you, what with it being about your book and all.”

“That’s just… wow.” That was all Jensen could really muster in the way of a response.

“Thought you’d like that. I’ll let you get back to work. Later.”

Jensen said farewell and hung up. He stared at the phone and then the computer monitor. Then he did the exact opposite of what Eric said. The excitement that he felt was like some sort of electric buzz. He couldn’t just keep it to himself. It took him about an hour to call his family and let them know. There were many congratulations – and a confirmation of a wedding from his brother – before he finally hung up the phone, jammed it back into his pocket and left his place.

He couldn’t not tell Jared this latest bit of good news.

Though, this was actually the first time he was going up to Jared’s place. The metal stairs on the side of the house rose up and curled around the side. He took the stairs two at a time, hands gripping the side rails tightly. By the time he reached the top landing, his palms felt a bit sweaty and his mouth dry. This wasn’t a big deal. Seriously. It was about time he pestered Jared at home anyway. His rap on the door seemed unnaturally loud and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

When the door opened, he wasn’t expecting to see a shirtless Jared looking at him in surprise. Correction: a shirtless, breathless and sweaty Jared. Complete with rumpled pants that looked like they’d been thrown on in a hurry.

And his reaction surprised him a bit. He stared. He probably looked like he had been pole-axed. And so much drool pooled in his mouth he had to swallow a few times before he dared to speak.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt?” Jensen was trying very hard to not picture Jared doing something completely obscene. It didn’t help that a part of him figured it was also extremely fun.

“Nah, it’s okay. Azazel and I were just on the treadmill.” Jared left the door open as he walked back in.

Jensen followed him, closing the door behind himself. Sure enough, there was the large treadmill in front of a large screen TV. There was a smaller treadmill beside the big one and Azazel was trotting away on it. Jensen blinked in surprise. Okay, so seeing a cat on a treadmill… that was definitely a new one.

His gaze roamed around the room. There was a large and comfortable looking couch in the room, just behind the treadmills. The walls were covered by bookcases. And the bookcases were crammed full of books. He walked towards it, eyes skimming over the spines. Reference, journals, fiction titles, they were all crammed in together in some vague semblance of order. When his eyes landed on the spines of his books, he smiled a bit. The spines on these were severely creased in some spots. But not one of the released six titles looked like they were in pristine condition. Hell, a good portion of these books looked like they’d actually been read from cover to cover multiple times, some of them more than others.

The hiss of carbonation escaping made him turn and look. Jared was holding an ice cold beer out towards him. Jensen took it gratefully and swallowed a swig.

“I think you left an empty spot over there.” Jensen gestured towards the open concept kitchen.

Jared grinned as he ducked his head, opening his own beer. “Usually people ask if I have enough books when they see.”

“You should see my study. It’s just a desk, a computer and books,” Jensen shook his head, a smile coming to his face as well. “It always pays to have information on hand.”

“Tell me about it,” Jared walked over to the treadmill. “All right, time to come off Azazel.”

Jensen watched as Jared deftly scooped the cat off the treadmill then shut it off and folded it flat before tucking it underneath the couch. He did the same with his before straightening back up. Jensen was immensely glad since he had found his gaze drawn to Jared’s ass. Seriously, it looked like it was pure muscle or something. What was Jared doing, ass crunches or something? Were those even possible?

“You okay?” Jared asked, peering at him. “You keep zoning out.”

Jensen nodded his head, wishing he didn’t feel the flush stealing across his cheeks. He shouldn’t be checking out Jared’s ass. “I’m okay. Just talked to my agent today. He told me the second best news I’ve ever gotten.”

“Oh yeah? What?”

“I’ve got an illustrator. Kim Manners.”

Jared just blinked. “I’ll assume this is a big deal?”

“Oh yeah. It’s a huge deal.”

Jensen looked around before he walked over to the couch and sat down. Jared followed him, settling himself down easily into the seat across from Jensen.

“Explain it to me.”

That took Jensen aback a bit. Only his family really let him ramble on sometimes. Johanna had just nodded her head and given him vague words of half-hearted encouragement sometimes. Jared must have seen the hesitation since he simply said,

“Go ahead. I’m off tomorrow. Take all the time you need.”

Jensen looked at Jared, seeing only anticipation on the other man’s face. It had been a long while since someone outside of work and his family wanted him to rattle on. Jensen couldn’t fight the smile that came to his face as he started talking.

____________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

It was three weeks later and Jared was sure he was screwed. Not because of work. No, it was because of one Jensen R. Ackles, residing in the apartment beneath his.

Jared was also sure that the times when Jensen interrupted his workout, his ass had been ogled. Not that Jensen would ever admit it. But Jared couldn’t think of any reason why Jensen would turn bright red about half the time when Jared turned around.

Those three weeks had been interspersed with a lot of calls to his siblings. Jeff thought he was being stupid when the obvious answer was right in front of his face. Thought Jeff’s exact words were, “Fuck Jare, if he makes you happy at this stage of the game, I hope you two fuck like rabbits,” so it could have been argued that he was probably agonising over this way too much. Megan had tried to help, but Jared could tell that helping him figure out the whole Jensen thing was something clearly out of her depth. There had been a lot of stuttered half-answers before she strangled out the very unhelpful suggestion of, “Porn?”

Sighing, Jared jammed his shoes on and shrugged into his jacket before grabbing his car keys. He had about an hour to kill before he headed into work. And he hadn’t heard any signs of progress coming from Jensen’s. It was especially worrying since he’d heard silence all day. When Jensen was working the periods of silence were interspersed with staccato bursts of profanity. He’d just pop in and make sure Jensen was possibly lying dead somewhere in the house.

When he opened the front door, Azazel darted out between his legs and started slinking down the stairs. Jared closed the door and locked it. Sometimes, he was convinced that the cat was out to get him. He slowly walked down the stairs and made his way to Jensen’s front door. He was a bit surprised to find it locked. He went around to the back, Azazel on his heels, and found that one open.

He eased the back door open, Azazel slipping in as he stuck his head in and called, “Hello?”

Swearing erupted from the living room. Jared slowly walked in, seeing the glow from a lamp cast a large pool of light from the living room into the hallway. When he entered the room, he saw Jensen sprawled into the corner of the couch, shoulders hunched and feet up on the coffee table. Said table had an empty six-pack carton of beer and a half full one, with another one waiting. Jared walked over to the free end of the couch and sat down. Jensen didn’t even turn to look at him, just stared miserably at an empty spot on the table.

“If I had known you were going to get drunk, I would have called in sick.” Jared tried joking.

Jensen gave a bitter laugh at that and took a long pull from his beer before he returned to his morose staring. While he couldn’t see it, Jared might as well be trying to clamber over a wall a mile high. Everything about Jensen was saying to leave him the hell alone so he could be miserable and drunk by himself.

Too bad for Jensen, since Jared wasn’t having any of it. Jared really wanted to know what morphed Jensen from his usual self into this morose creature. Honestly, he didn’t like seeing Jensen like this. He looked over and noticed that Jensen’s head was actually lolling forward a bit too much. So, not only was Jensen all miserable and depressed, he was probably very drunk. This just got better and better. When he shifted in close, he was well and truly startled when Jensen spoke.

“I moved here to get away from her. And now she’s trying to drag me back, sink her talons into me.” Jensen made a clawed hand and squeezed until it was a fist, a vicious look on his face. “She apparently called me during the first few weeks when I didn’t answer my phone. Like, forty eight times a fucking week. Left five million voice messages that got deleted.”

Jensen paused, finishing off his beer and opening another one. Jared was especially grateful that Jensen didn’t protest when he reached forward and slid the last remaining beer in the package down to the far end of the coffee table along with the full one.

“And then when I called her, she couldn’t work up the nerve to tell me. She finally told me in a voicemail message today. She can’t even pretend like she didn’t see it coming. Johanna knew, she fucking knew, how I’d react if I found out if she was cheating. We talked about it. And when I pretty much caught her, she had the gall to lie right to my face. And now this… fuck.”

Jared waited until Jensen finished gulping down a few mouthfuls. “What’s this exactly, Jensen?”

“Says it’s my kid. About five months along now.” Jensen shook his head with a scowl. “That’s just fucking rich is what it is. I mention wanting kids and she’s trying to and now this… fuck, man.”

For a moment, Jared thought Jensen was going to puke when he paused and looked like he was fighting to keep something down. But when a loud belch came instead, he felt a massive wave of relief. He moved in closer, prying the beer from Jensen’s hand.

“C’mon man. Let’s get you in bed.” Jared said as he hauled Jensen to his feet.

“Just…” Jensen leaned unsteadily against him. “It’s got to be the other guy’s. Fuck if I know which one. Why doesn’t she try her little scheme on one of them? I’m not falling for it. I haven’t touched her in ages. There’s no way in hell it’s my kid.”

“Uh huh.” Jared vaguely agreed as they reached the flight of stairs. He wasn’t exactly too sure what Jensen was griping about but he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Hauling Jensen up wasn’t easy. Between Jensen swaying and Jared trying to keep both their necks intact, it took him almost twenty minutes. A bit more manhandling and he eventually found Jensen’s room. He got him over to the bed and flopped him down on it. He tried to not think too much as he stripped off Jensen’s shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers and tucked him in.

He jogged back down the stairs, finding a bucket and filling up a glass of water before running back up. Finding the aspirin bottle seemed to take forever, but he finally located it in a basket in the hallway linen closet. He set the aspirin bottle beside the glass of water on the bedside table and left the bucket on the floor within easy reach.

The note he scrawled out on a folded piece of paper was left beside the glass of water. As Jared turned to silently leave, Jensen’s hand reached out and managed to grab his, pulling him back in closer to the bed.

“You,” Jensen’s words were a bit slurred with drunkenness and sleep. “Are the only other thing in my life right now that makes sense beside my books.”

Jared tried to draw his hand away, but Jensen gripped it tighter and pressed a kiss to the back of his palm.

“Don’t go.”

Jensen’s words were soft and breathed as he slipped into sleep. Jared swallowed hard, slipping his hand free from Jensen’s when he was sure Jensen was out like a light. He paused by Jensen’s clothes and folded them up and placing them on the end of the bed. How the hell was he supposed to just go to work now? He snagged Jensen’s cell before he crept from the room silently. The less interruptions Jensen had, the better he might possibly feel when he woke up.

He found Jensen’s study and took a few interesting books before he went back down to the living room and called Genevieve. She was only placated by his absence by the promise to pick up a double shift when she needed to take off. He found a blanket and settled down on the couch to read.

He wasn’t too sure when he nodded off, but when he woke up he found a blanket covering him and the books neatly stacked on the coffee table.

So Jensen must be up. He rolled off the couch and went looking. Jensen was still passed out in bed, but the water glass was empty and the cap was off the aspirin bottle. When he peered into the bucket, it was empty. Jared picked up the bucket and the glass before silently leaving the room and closing the door quietly. He totally forgot that Jensen’s cell was in his pocket. So when it vibrated like a jet taking off from a runway against his leg, he jumped. The bucket and glass clattered to the floor and he scrambled for the phone.

“Hello?” he answered as he picked up the dishes, grateful that they both were plastic, and headed to the kitchen.

 **“This is Jensen’s mother. May I ask who I’m speaking to?”**

“ Jared.” He figured it would be a telemarketer or something. He wasn’t expecting one of Jensen’s parents. Stalling seemed like an excellent idea. “Jensen’s sleeping right now. He’s had a rough night.”

 **“Oh dear. Has he been up writing again?”**

“You know Jensen.” Jared replied. That was as truthful as he could get.

 **“Tell me about it. Well, when he wakes up have him call me back. I need to talk to him urgently.”**

“Not a problem Mrs. Ackles,” Jared paused hearing a muted question in the back. “Is it at a usual number or something different?”

 **“Hang on Alan, I’ll be there in a second! Have him call me back on my cell phone Mr…”**

“Padalecki.” Jared supplied.

 **“Mr. Padalecki. I’m Donna Ackles. And it doesn’t matter what time he calls me back at.”**

“All right. You better get going Mrs Ackles.”

 **“Thank you very much.”**

Jared heard as she took the phone away and caught a snippet of conversation that involved “I was…” and “… Jensen’s boyfriend.” He stared at the phone for a moment as it went back to the main screen before he slid it back into his pocket. He dumped the dishes in the sink and glanced at the clock. It was almost three in the afternoon.

As he was up early, he might as well as well make something for dinner and then see if Jensen would be okay for the night.

But a part of him was dreading the conversation he would inevitably have with Jensen.

____________________________________________

Hiding in bed seemed like a good idea. Jensen had been up here since twelve in the afternoon. He’d woken up at nine in the morning and ambled downstairs.

There had been Jared stretched out on his couch, knees bent over the arm, and a book resting on his chest, fingers still holding the book open. Azazel had been stretched out on the floor, fast asleep as well.

He knew he had a lot of beers last night. The idea that Jared was some sort of alcohol-induced hallucination had seemed highly probable. So it was comforting to see Jared stretched out on the couch, just there, a solid and reliable presence. There had been a blanket pillowed under Jared’s head. And the fans Jared installed were doing their job since his exposed bare skin was goose-fleshed. Jensen had dug up another blanket and covered Jared with it before seeking the sanctuary of his own bed once more.

He had no idea where his phone was, but he didn’t particularly care. Johanna was honestly the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

But the one conversation he was dreading was the one with Jared. Any recollection of last night was murky at best. Jensen could barely remember a thing and was sure that he’d made a complete ass of himself at some point last night. And damned if he knew where his phone disappeared to. It was probably trapped under a couch cushion beneath Jared.

He shifted in bed once more, catching a whiff of something appetizing. Coffee and what smelled like… bacon? Taking a deep breath, he contemplated it for a moment before he got out of bed. A greasy spoon breakfast would definitely help with the conversation and getting over the marginal hangover he had.

If Jensen hadn’t seen the glass of water and the aspirin, he probably would have been in a much fouler mood.

The place still felt cool, so he yanked on a pair of socks and slid his glasses on before he ambled down the stairs. There was definitely the sound of something frying in the kitchen. When he stood in the open doorway, he was treated to the sight of Jared standing at his stove with three frying pans going. Azazel was eating from a bowl set down by the fridge.

It all looked so domestic and cozy, like Jared had always been a part of his life and always would be. His throat seemed to constrict for a moment and Jensen swore he literally felt something going thunk. It seemed like the only thing missing from the picture was…

“We should get some dogs.”

That startled Jared and he dropped the spatula in a pan before he turned to stare at Jensen. Then he looked back at the pan and started swearing as he snatched out the plastic implement and inspected it. Jensen was glad for the momentary distraction, as if gave him time to wonder what the hell had just come out of his mouth. We? Get some dogs? That was something a couple did. Not a tenant and a landlord. Though, at this stage of the game, it could be argued that they long ago went past that point, practically from day one.

It was almost like they gravitated to one another and –

“Jensen!”

Jared’s exclamation shook him out of his thoughts. When he looked up, Jared was holding plates full of food and looking at him expectantly. That damned flush crept back over his face. Jensen cleared his throat with a cough.

“Sorry. Just… yeah…” he gestured vaguely, not explaining much.

Jared gave a dry snort as he set the food down on the kitchen table, of which was already set for two. Jensen’s mind started screaming, “Domestic!” and he found it easier to just plunk himself down in a set place that deal with that thought. His eyes widened as Jared put the plates down. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, some… cubed potato thing, grits, coffee, juice…

“Fuck, what army were you planning on feeding?”

All Jared did was shrug, pour a cup of coffee and slide it towards him. Jensen accepted and fixed it up the way he liked before took a long drink from it. He didn’t even really look at the food until he finished it. By then, he could feel his appetite start to stir. He started filling his plate up when Jared spoke.

“You’ve got a few messages.”

“I do?” Jensen looked at him blankly for a moment before it clicked. “Why would you take my phone? I could answer it.”

Jared just gave him a look that said he begged to differ before he continued on. “Your mom called early this morning actually. She said to call her back on her cell and that it was urgent,”

Jensen pulled a face as he took some of the cubed potato things. Word travelled fast in Richardson. No doubt his mom was calling to get the bottom of it. He had no idea what to tell her when he felt so fucking clueless about it himself.

“Then your brother called, left pretty much the same message and said that he’ll be at the office late tonight. You sister called, same thing, but she’s home all day and her cell is off. And a Mr. Kripke called and said to call him immediately but to let you know as soon as you woke up that the deadlines have been bumped up by three weeks. Oh and Mr. Morgan would like you to call him back at your earliest possible convenience.”

For a long moment, Jensen just blinked at Jared. Okay, so maybe it was a good thing his phone had been taken. If not, his head might have exploded from the combination of hangover and people pestering him with things.

“Thanks,” Jensen lifted his coffee up in acknowledgment. “I can just imagine about what.”

Jared gave a vague, momentary smile before filling his plate as well. Silence filled the kitchen as they ate. Every so often, Jensen would glance up and see a thoughtful look on Jared’s face. Call him crazy, but somehow Jensen just knew that Jared was puzzling over his situation. That was something he didn’t want at all. Jared probably had his own problems to deal with, let alone worrying about someone else’s issues.

Jensen didn’t really eat fast, slowly picking over his food as he mulled his latest crop of troubles. He glanced up when Jared rose from his seat, his plate clean, and didn’t move as Jared started tucking leftovers away in the fridge and putting dishes in the dishwasher. Huh, he had a dishwasher. Maybe he should have paid closer attention. Once the kitchen was clear, Jared turned to look at him. Jensen watched him over the rim of his coffee cup as he took a sip.

“Make sure you call people back, okay?” Jared dug out Jensen’s cell from his pocket and placed it on the table.

“Will do.”

There was an expression that flitted across Jared’s face. If Jensen hadn’t been watching, he would have missed it. It was the knowledge that Jared knew about the entire situation and had a definite opinion on it. But that expression said he wouldn’t say a damned thing and leave the decision up to Jensen. On the flip side, Jensen felt almost certain that if asked, Jared would have given than opinion.

It was refreshing to have that kind of faith placed in him. Usually, everybody and their damned pet had an opinion. Someone who could keep it to themselves until asked…

A slow smile came to Jensen’s face as he watched Jared. Jared’s response was to blink in surprise but an answering grin came to his face. And for a few minutes they were just there grinning at one another. Then Jensen saw something that made him raise his eyebrows.

A steady flush crept over Jared’s cheeks before he coughed slightly and smiled again. Jensen’s eyes flickered down to Jared’s lips and he seemed to notice that Jared really did have a wide mouth, like it was just built for smiling. And just as abruptly, he imagined other things that mouth could do. Only, they were the sort of things that meant Jared probably shouldn’t kiss his mother with that mouth for a few weeks at the very least. Jensen swallowed hard and was very thankful when Jared spoke again.

“Okay, so yeah… I’m going to get going,” Jared vaguely gestured as he started slowly backing away, “Get a bit more sleep… you know, work later on.”

Jensen nodded his head. He watched Jared take a few steps before he said, “If you ever want to you can, you know, crash here for the night. That’s fine by me.”

There was silence for a second before Jared gave him that wide grin again. “Good to know. I’ll pop in later before I head out to work; make sure you haven’t buried yourself at the computer again.”

“Works for me,” Jensen made a mental note to throw out all those empty Gummi packages before Jared popped by. Well, hopefully he’d remember. He had a sneaking suspicion that the new deadline meant at least two weeks of solid writing. “I’ll leave the front door unlocked.”

Jared waved as he left. Jensen sat at the kitchen table and drank his coffee as he heard the gentle click of the front door opening and closing behind Jared. He turned his attention back to the remains of his breakfast. His mind was heading straight to the gutter more and more frequently when he was around Jared. And it would be the most innocent thing that set it off. Jensen wasn’t all that keen on catching Jared after a work-out, since his mind seemed intent on supplying any number of other scenarios that resulted in Jared being half-naked and sweaty.

”Holy fuck, what the hell is wrong with me?” Jensen muttered as he pushed his scrambled eggs about a bit more.

After a few more moments, he turned his full attention back to his plate. Eating was a welcome distraction as was dealing with the messages Jared had dictated to him. He slowly finished off his coffee as he loaded his plate and fork into the dishwasher one handed. The mug went in on the top level and before long the dishwasher was chugging through its task.

So, the first order of business was to call Johanna. That would definitely take the longest to thrash out. Then he could call his friends and family – Jensen honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if they flew out to have an intervention for him, or something like that, since he took forever to call them back half the time – before calling Eric. Or maybe Eric should be called first. He needed to know how much his deadline had moved up by.

Either way, today was going to be busy.

____________________________________________

It probably took Jared another two weeks to realise that maybe, just maybe, Chris and Chad were right. It was entirely possible that he and Jensen were in a relationship that was in denial. It also didn’t help that neither he nor Jensen talked about the white elephant that also lived with them and was making itself quite comfortable. After breakfast that one morning, when Jared saw Jensen visibly staring at his mouth and then drifting off for a bit… there was no denying, or getting around, it. Even mentioning its names – attraction, lust, or any other lurid description that would be worthy of a purple-prose romance novel – wasn’t even done. So long as it wasn’t mentioned, it didn’t have to be dealt with.

At the moment, it was comforting to Jared even if it was starting to chafe a bit. Made no sense, but that was the only way Jared could think of to describe it. Because talking about it meant that it would have to be dealt with. It would necessitate a ‘Talk’. One of those loaded conversations that seemed to go wrong more often than not. Maybe it was a good thing they didn’t talk about it though. Jared was sure if things got awkward, he would not have been a happy camper.

Jared had all but moved in with Jensen. He frequently crashed in the guest room and had some clothes in there. Some of his bathroom stuff had migrated to a spot in the main bathroom on the second floor. His books were starting to creep into the half full bookshelf in the living room.

But there were a few other things that weren’t helping. Personal habits were one. Jared hadn’t been able to shake his habit of just walking around in drawstring pants, though he probably should work on that. Jensen seemed barely able to function now when he caught sight of Jared like that. And Jared… well, when he caught sight of Jensen working in his study, shirt rumpled and unbuttoned a bit, with a pen dangling between his lips… that brow furrowed and those hazel eyes intent behind the lenses of those glasses…

Jared swore he felt his hands literally itch with the urge to go in there and just… do… something. It didn’t help that the ‘something’ was generally indecent and came complete with mental images.

Or after the times when Jensen called Johanna, those were the worst. Those calls had descended into a verbal free-for-all now, with Jensen and Johanna taking as many pot shots at one another as they could. Didn’t matter where he was, Jared could hear it. It was usually followed by Jensen swearing loudly for a bit and stomping around, looking pissed and like he badly needed to hit something. Jared’s response had been to drag his old punching bag out from the basement and set it up in one of the empty rooms on the second floor.

That had been a bad idea.

Now Jared had to deal with a sweaty, shirtless Jensen. He knew it was a bit messed up, but seeing Jensen wailing out his frustration on the bag, seeing those muscles pull and bunch with a patina of sweat… he was starting to think that maybe he should be sleeping in his own place up on the third floor. It would be easier than dealing with –

His cell phone vibrated, skittering across the table. Jared leaned forward, checked the caller ID and picked it up. “Yes Genevieve?”

 **“Can I crash at your place for a bit? Some idiot got roaches in his apartment and it spread to the rest of the building. They’re fumigating like mad.”**

“Sure, that’s no problem.”

 **“Thanks. So, can I ask why you aren’t opening your front door?”**

That statement made him sit up on the couch a bit more. “What?”

 **“I’ve been at your front door for the past fifteen minutes knocking.”**

“I’ll be there in a second.”

Jared hung up, jammed his shoes on while grabbing his keys and stepped outside. There was her sleek little convertible, parked beside Jared’s pick-up and Jensen’s Impala. He jogged around the side of the house and bounded up the stairs. Genevieve was standing on the landing, looking at him in amusement. There was a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. He gave her a smile in greeting as he opened the door. Genevieve slipped in behind him, made a beeline to the couch and dumped it there.

“Thanks again for letting me stay,” Genevieve rolled her shoulder. “I’ll try to not get in your hair too much.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jared waved a hand in dismissal. “You won’t.”

Genevieve glanced around the apartment and then looked at him incredulously. “Um, in case you didn’t notice, there’s one bedroom and bathroom, a kitchen and then this living area. We’re going to step on one another’s toes. Or are you somewhere else for a bit?”

There were a few ways to handle this. But Jared just nodded his head and said, “Yeah, with Jensen.”

“With Jensen?” Genevieve repeated. She was silent for a moment and then her face broke into a grin. “Wow, I didn’t think you guys would move that fast. I had ball parked it at the end of the year. Damn.”

“Damn?”

“Yeah. I lost.”

“You were in a betting pool on us?” even as Jared spoke, he knew who the other culprits were. “Don’t you, Chris and Chad have anything else to do?”

Genevieve at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “It’s not like we’re trying to influence anything. Jared, we’re not stupid. It’s only a matter of time. And let me tell you, just watching isn’t nearly as interesting as adding a little money to it. And now I’m just ticked because Cardeans was nearly on the money.”

Jared really didn’t want to hear how Chris won some pool. “Genevieve –” he began.

“Lemme finish then you can go if you want. You’re like a brother to me, and I don’t want anything else bad to happen to you. But this… thing between you and Jensen, it’s mutual, I know it is. When I hear you talk about Jensen, when I see you with him and vice versa, I wonder how two smart men can be so incredibly stupid. Are you two blind?”

“No Genevieve. Jensen’s got a lot on his plate and bringing that up probably won’t help. He just needs to relax a bit and not have something else to worry about.”

“Uh huh,” Genevieve said dryly as she picked up her duffel bag. “So, rather than help him through it, you’re opting to just sit on the sidelines?”

“If Jensen wanted my opinion, he’d ask for it. I’m not about to add another voice to the mix for him to consider. It might just stress him out more, wondering what I’d think of his actions.”

“Oh Jared,” Genevieve shook her head as she shouldered her bag once more. “That’s not what I meant. Since you’re not here, I lay claim to your bedroom.”

Jared watched her for a second before asking, “What did you mean?”

“Jared, hun,” there was suppressed amusement in Genevieve’s voice. “If you have to ask me, you’re not using your imagination and it’s definitely in the wrong place. Try looking in the gutter.”

As Genevieve walked into his bedroom and closed the door, Jared didn’t think his face could get any redder. He left the key on the kitchen counter and quietly left, heading back downstairs. When he entered the apartment, he could hear Jensen’s voice yelling from upstairs. He walked up the stairs slowly, taking in the tone of Jensen’s voice. Anger mingled with frustration and a good dollop of annoyance and misery. And as he walked up the stairs, Jared just couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take the constant yelling, the sound of Jensen sounding perpetually stressed and angry. Cutting it off at the source was the best idea.

Jensen was in his study, and Jared eased the door open. Jensen’s back was towards him, but Jared could see the tension bunched up in those shoulders and that neck.

“No, Johanna, I’ve been over this with you,” Jensen bit out. “I don’t want anything else to do with –”

Jared walked up to Jensen and slipped the phone from him. Jensen stared at him as Jared simply said into the phone, “We want a paternity test” and hung it up. He turned it off and gave it back to Jensen. Jensen was still staring at him with a blank look of surprise.

“Jared, you shouldn’t of –” Jensen started.

There was a weary tone to Jensen’s voice as he turned his phone back on. Jared felt a surge of anger at Jensen’s words. He clamped it down, taking a few deep breaths before he spoke.

“I think I damned well should have. You have been pandering to Johanna for the past month. She’s only really escalated it these past two weeks. And you’ve been _letting_ her. It’s time for her to put up or just shut the hell up and leave you alone once and for all so you can just…” Jared found himself at a loss for words, so he simply settled on muttering, “Fuck.”

Now Jared really felt like he needed to go for a round with the punching bag. He ran a hand though his hair, wishing he didn’t feel so frustrated. But this had been going on for a while now. And what Jensen had just said… that had been the most frustrating part of it: Jensen just kept trying to reason why her. The ring of Jensen’s phone seemed shrill in the silence between them. Jensen looked down at it before answering. Even now Jared could hear Johanna yelling into the phone, her voice sounding tinny and distorted. He clenched his hands, fighting the urge to grab the phone and just hang up. Flinging it against the wall, while satisfying, wouldn’t actually solve the problem. But Jensen simply put the phone to his ear and spoke calmly for the first time in a while.

“That’s right, we want a paternity test. I’ll have my lawyer contact you with the particulars.” Jensen ended the call and turned his phone ringer off. He stared at his phone for a bit longer before he looked at Jared. “Man, I freakin’ love you.”

… That one completely blindsided Jared. He wasn’t sure if Jensen literally meant it or if he was just joking around. But there was a wide grin on Jensen’s face. He grinned back in response, unsure of what exactly was the safe thing to reply with. Thankfully, Jensen continued talking.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of that sooner,” Jensen tossed his phone on the desk. “She’s the one who’s turning this into an ugly mess. Let’s see her figure that one out. I’ll willingly pay the lawyer’s fees. Man, that’s just…”

Jared would be an idiot to miss that Jensen was drunk on relief, and it was pretty much instantly. It made him feel a bit better, seeing such a huge worry semi-resolve itself. “So, I guess you’re feeling better now?”

“Loads!” Jensen exclaimed. “Let’s just order in Chinese food and get wasted!”

And so almost two hours later, that’s how Jared found himself sprawled on the couch beside Jensen with Talladega Nights playing. Half empty take-out containers were shoved down to one end, along with empty beer bottles. Jared was feeling pleasantly buzzed and was pretty sure he’d have to get another case of beer soon. But considering that they were finishing off the last twelve bottles from a month and a half ago, he thought they were doing pretty well.

“Hey,” Jensen leaned in closer and poked him in the arm. “You gotta watch this part.”

Jared watched as Will Ferrell jabbed a knife into his thigh and the ensuing hilarity. Jensen was in stitches beside him, tears pooling in his eyes. Even Jared had to admit, it was still hilarious the sixth time around. When he finally stopped laughing, he turned to look at Jensen.

Slouched on the couch, head angled towards him, Jensen’s face was flushed from laughter and alcohol. The tension in his shoulders was completely gone, laughter was in his eyes... and damn, but Jared could not stop staring at him.

“What?” Jensen asked after a few minutes,

Jared opened his mouth to say something dismissive, a joke or something like that, and found that the words stuck in his throat. He couldn’t say them. He closed his mouth, brain turning over everything everyone told him, everything he’d thought of, seen and knew. The words popped into his head almost immediately, and he knew what he would say.

“Jensen,” Jared’s voice was low and hoarse. He chalked it up to nerves. “Can I…”

His vocals chords seemed to give into those sudden nerves. His throat was dry and he watched as confusion made Jensen furrow his eyebrows. It disappeared though when Jared stared at Jensen’s mouth for a few minutes before looking back up. For a long second, Jared pretty sure that he was wrong, that it had all been in his head and he just potentially ruined one of the best friendships he ever had.

Then Jensen swallowed but he nodded his head.

Jared took a deep breath, steadying himself. The atmosphere went from relaxed to electrified almost instantaneously. He moved in closer to Jensen, getting right in his personal bubble of space. When he was this close, Jensen smelled like coffee, sugar and some kind of cologne that smelled freakin’ amazing. Jensen was leaning in closer to him and Jared reached a hand up, cupping the side of his face. Judging from the rasp of shadow against Jared’s palm, Jensen needed a shave again. Now he leaned right in, brushing his lips lightly over Jensen’s.

Jared’s fingers slid up into Jensen’s hair, curling, when Jensen parted his lips and his tongue flicked out against Jared’s lips. For a moment, Jared was sure he forgot how to breathe. But then Jensen was grabbing his shoulder, grip tight as he pulled Jared in closer. Jared curled his fingers tighter and pulled Jensen in right against him. They sat there for a few minutes, nuzzling before actually kissing.

Jared vaguely wondered why he never did this before.

Kissing Jensen was so much better than he thought it would ever be. Jensen’s mouth was sealed against his, and damn if Jensen didn’t know how to use his tongue. It was currently the reason why Jared felt like he was struggling for breath. When Jensen started pushing him flat against the couch, Jared didn’t protest. He snaked an arm around Jensen’s waist, pulling him down as well. Getting horizontal was a pretty good idea on Jensen’s part. Jared slid his hands down to Jensen’s ass, squeezing and hitching him upwards a bit. Jensen responded with a moan and bucked his hips.

A pure jolt of lust spiked down to Jared’s groin. He kept squeezing Jensen’s ass and started rubbing against Jensen’s leg. Jensen broke away from the kiss, his breath harsh and laboured.

“Maybe we should –”

“Uh uh, less thinking.”

That was all Jared replied with before he pulled Jensen’s head back down and started kissing him again. When Jensen gave a particularly sharp hip thrust, Jared moved his hands up to Jensen’s hips and rolled.

They fell right off the couch, Jared landing on top of Jensen. Heavily.

“Christ,” Jensen wheezed. “Get off me.”

Jared scrambled off like he’d committed a mortal sin. “Sorry,” he offered a hand, which Jensen took. “I forgot we were on the couch.”

“S’okay.” Jensen pulled himself to his feet. “Maybe we should just turn in for the night.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Jared agreed.

Jensen turned off the DVD player while Jared collected up the leftovers and headed to the kitchen. Yeah, knocking all the wind out of Jensen had been a mood killer. But turning in for the night now? Was he taking the guest room like he normally did? Maybe? He stood in front of the fridge debating it for a moment before making a sound of frustration and sticking the leftovers in the fridge. Or were things now just going to be awkward? Jared felt like beating his forehead against the front of the fridge, for all the good it’d do him now.

When he finally left the kitchen, he found the living room dark. Jensen must have headed upstairs already. He slowly walked up, hearing the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. It didn’t take him long to go grab his usual sleeping attire – trusty drawstring pants – and head to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth didn’t take very long either. When he left the bathroom, he found Jensen standing in a doorway. All Jensen did was tilt his head and disappeared into the bedroom. Jared felt a bit like a moth drawn to a flame. Jared paused a bit at the doorway, before he took a deep breath and entered.

A huge queen bed dominated Jensen’s room. There was a night table on one side of the bed. Jensen was standing beside it, taking his glasses off. Jared let himself drink in the sight of Jensen wearing an old, worn t-shirt and boxers.

Yeah, their relationship had been in denial. Now, it seemed like it was finally stumbling its way towards something else.

“You don’t hog the blankets do you?” Jensen asked, as he turned around and looked at Jared.

“Ah, no. I’ve been told I’m a bed hog though.” Jared admitted.

“This should be fun.” Jensen paused for a moment. “You’re a bed hog and I hoard blankets.”

Jensen turned down the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. Jared almost felt like laughing from relief. This wasn’t awkward. Well, he was making it awkward, because that’s what he was expecting it to be. Jensen seemed to be thinking otherwise. Quite frankly, Jared thought Jensen had the right idea. He walked over and sat down on the other side of the bed. A thoughtful expression flitted across Jensen’s face before he asked,

“You don’t have a side of the bed do you?”

“The middle?” Jared tried as he swung his legs up, got beneath the covers and pulled them up.

“Smartass.” Jensen snorted as he got into bed and did the same.

Jensen flicked off the bedside lamp before he turned over to look at Jared. It took Jared’s eyes a bit to adjust to the low level of light that came in from the window. The moon wasn’t exactly full, but it was bright enough. Jensen’s eyes were closed but they slowly opened a few seconds later. All Jared could think was that one man should not look so damned handsome while lying in bed.

“Jared, I don’t want things to get weird or awkward between us,” Jensen slid his hand over, running it down Jared’s arm until he found Jared’s hand and gripped it in his. He was silent for a moment, expression thoughtful before he finally said, “I wasn’t too sure at first. I thought it was just me and it was in my head. But now… I do want this. I have no idea how it works, but I want this.”

“Neither do I,” Jared thought for a moment. “We can Google-fu things we need to know.”

“Google-fu.” Jensen repeated. He was trying to keep the laughter from his voice and failed.

“Yeah. My Google-fu is pretty awesome. I’ll dig something up tomorrow when I get home from work.”

Jensen was silent for a long moment before he finally said softly, “I’m pretty sure I love you.”

If it had been an absolute statement, that might have freaked Jared out a bit. Granted, they’d known each other a bit before progressing to this new relationship. But given everything that had happened lately, and how they’d bonded when Jensen first moved in…

“Me too,” was Jared's simple reply.

____________________________________________

  


>   
> _  
> **“ ‘So, wait, let me see if I’ve got this right. The ghost I hired you to get rid of is actually my son and my son, who is alive, is the problem?’**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **Dean and Sam glanced at one another. This had been one of those cases that had been an up-hill battle from the start. And judging from how the man’s, Hugh if Sam recalled correctly, face clouded over with anger, it was going to get a lot worse.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **‘Sir,’ Sam started. ‘I know how it sounds – ’**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **‘No you fucking don’t,’ Hugh’s voice vibrated with anger. It would only be a matter of time before fists started flying. ‘My son is all that I have left and you want to take him away from me? Over my fucking dead body. You have five seconds to…’ he turned and his words trailed off.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **Tristan was standing there, beaming at his supposed father. And in his hands was a shotgun.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **‘I could monologue about how I played you for a fool, and your son… well…’**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **The doppelganger gave a loose shrug. Hugh’s face blanched at that and he made a strangled sound of pain.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **‘It could be argued that you held on too tightly after your wife and daughter died, Hugh. Do you know what Tristan was doing when I found him? At a bus depot, buying a ticket to sunny Cali-for-ni-a, trying to fulfil his dream of becoming an actor,’ the doppelganger paused and licked it’s lips. Suddenly Sam had a sinking feeling that they would not be finding Tristan alive. This was confirmed when it finished with relish, ‘He was absolutely delicious, full of youth and vitality.’**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **What happened next, Sam would be hard pressed to explain. Hugh surged forward with a bellow of anguish. The doppelganger grinned, raised the shotgun and pumped it quickly before firing. There wasn’t anything that Sam or Dean could have done. Hugh should have taken a shotgun blast right to the chest and dropped like a ton of bricks.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **The mechanism on the gun jammed.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **Hugh lowered his shoulders and tackled the doppelganger, sending it flying into the wall. It crashed with a loud thud, the gun skittering from its grasp. Dean leapt forward, seizing the gun. Sam managed to grab one of Hugh’s arms and twist it up into a painful hold, immobilizing him.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **‘Let me go you sonofabitch! He killed my boy!’**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **Sam ignored Hugh’s angry words, watching closely as Dean spun the shotgun around in his hands, intending to knock out the doppelganger with the butt. Dean never got the chance.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **As the doppelganger staggered to its feet, the air flickered in front of it. And that crazy ghost that had kidnapped him was in front of the doppelganger. The same long straggly hair, the wild look to the eyes, the filthy torn clothes. But Sam looked closer now and realised one crucial fact he had missed before.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **The ghost wasn’t female. It was male. And it looked very pissed off.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **It opened its mouth and that unearthly shriek sounded. The doppelganger clapped its hands over its ears, doubling over on itself. That was when Tristan’s ghost struck. The doppelganger found itself pinned against the wall, spread-eagled. And before anyone could do anything, Tristan hauled back a spectral hand and swiped it across the throat.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **They all looked as a part of the throat got torn out and landed on the floor. Blood jetted out from the doppelganger’s throat and it made choking sounds. Its hands fought to get free, to close on the throat wound and attempt to staunch the blood gushing out. But Tristan held it firmly against the wall, his spectral form flickering now and again as he watched his killer bleed out against the wall.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **Once the doppelganger stopped struggling and became immobile, Tristan released his hold on it. It crashed to the ground, landing in the puddle of its own blood. Sam finally released Hugh’s arm. It dropped limply down by the man’s side.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **‘Tristan?’ Hugh approached the spirit of his son.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **Tristan turned back, his expression not changing. “Out on Boye Road, in the ditch alongside Compton’s farm by the linden tree.”**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **Hugh looked stricken, tears welling in his eyes. Sam glanced at Dean to see he was scribbling down the information.**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **“Forgive me.’**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **That was the last thing Tristan said before he simply vanished away. That seemed to crumble away the last of Hugh’s nerves. The swarthy man sank to his knees and –”**   
> _

Jensen paused, frowning at he quickly scrolled back up and skimmed over what he wrote. There was something about it that seemed off. But considered his preliminary manuscript deadline was the end of next week, Jensen thought he was doing pretty good to have the book nearly done. There was always the editing process later on that would iron out any final wrinkles.

He continued writing, filling the sound of his study with the staccato click of keys.

After Jared had fallen asleep, Jensen had found himself restless and unable to sleep. So he was in here writing. Azazel had joined him, somehow getting to the top of a bookshelf and making himself comfortable. That had been almost thirteen hours ago, judging from the clock. It was now officially five in the afternoon on a Monday. Jared would be up any minute now and –

The doorbell rang once, a soft chime through the house. Jensen glanced up at the bookcase to see that Azazel was still dozing. With a chuckle, he got up from his seat and hurried downstairs. For once, someone had perfect timing. When he opened the door, there was a dark-haired woman standing there.

“Hi,” she said, giving him a wave. “I’m Genevieve, Jared’s co-worker. Did he tell you that I was crashing at his place upstairs?”

Given how things went last night… “No. He’s not up yet. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“That sounds great.”

Jensen stepped aside so she could come in and closed the door behind her. He led her to the kitchen and poured two cups. They leaned against the counters, slowly sipping silently. A glance over proved that Genevieve was scrutinising his kitchen from top to bottom. Jensen had a distinct feeling he was definitely being judged. It made him glad he’s cleaned the kitchen well. Genevieve looked at him finally, and she didn’t seemed fazed to find him studying her.

“So, how are you finding the house?” she asked before taking another drink of coffee.

“Good. Settled in. This place grew on me.” Jensen admitted. He was now glad that it was all the way out from the city.

Genevieve nodded her head with a soft, “Hm” in response. She lapsed into silence for a bit, looking around again, before she spoke again. “Okay, I’m just going to stop beating around the bush now. Maybe it’s a good thing Jared isn’t up yet.”

“Okay,” responded Jensen.

“Good. If you break his heart, I’ll kill you,” there was a flat finality to her tone that made the hairs on the back of Jensen’s neck rise. Was she watching ‘The Sopranos’ too much or something? “I know Jared is a big boy and he can look after himself. But I honestly don’t want to see him looking like he did when he first arrived at the precinct. If you hurt him like that, hurt him that badly, we’re going to have some problems, got me?”

Genevieve raised an eyebrow in question. Jensen wondered if those problems would mean he got knifed or something. She was never someone he ever wanted to see angry. He nodded his head, electing to remain silent. Genevieve made a vague sound of approval and continued talking.

“You managed to just work your way past his shell in no time. It took me five solid months of continuous attempts.”

There was a grim expression on Genevieve’s face. It made Jensen wonder just how acrimonious the divorce had been. Then he realised that he didn’t even want to go there. He didn’t know if Genevieve knew about the entire thing or just what Jared chose to tell her. But if it made her look like that, he didn’t want the nitty-gritty. He’d take Jared’s Coles Notes version.

A thump from the ceiling made them look up. It was now followed by the sound of feet running about upstairs and muffled words. There was no denying the relief Jensen felt. If he had to be alone with Genevieve any longer, he was convinced she’d slowly start grilling him about his intentions and all that other stuff. Hell, how she even figured out about him and Jared just by looking around the kitchen had baffled him.

Jared’s steps now thundered down the stairs and he was in the kitchen a few seconds later. He grinned when he saw Jensen and then looked at Genevieve in confusion. She held up the coffee mug in greeting.

“I figured since we’re both here, we’d just carpool into work and I’ll chip in for gas.” She explained. “I didn’t realise you’d be sleeping in.”

“Uh… yeah, well…” Jared trailed off lamely, not offering much in the way of an excuse.

Jensen was glad that was all Jared said. Sitting through an explanation of why Jared had slept in wasn’t something he wanted to do. Considering it involved them both necking in bed until about three in the morning…

“Okay, then. Sorry Jensen, but Jared and I need to make tracks if we’re going to get to work on time.”

“I’ll be out in a second.” Jared said.

Genevieve quickly vacated the room. Once Jensen heard the click of the door opening and closing, he audibly sighed in relief. Jared looked at him in confusion.

“You sure Genevieve is a medical examiner? She pretty much read me the riot act and went all mafiosa on me.”

“Her bark is worse than her bite.”

Jared smiled as he moved in closer. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist and pulled him in closer. Jensen wasn’t protesting this. He placed his coffee mug down on the counter.

“I’m doubting that at the moment. I don’t even know how the hell she knew about us. I didn’t tell her a damn thing.”

“Oh, well,” Jared was trying very hard to sound innocent. “That could have something to do with the fact that your shirt is half buttoned up and you have a hickey on your collarbone.”

“That explains it.” Jensen snorted. “Do you want some coffee to go or something?”

“Sounds great. Let me go get my shoes on.”

Jared disappeared down to the front door. Fixing the travel mug of coffee didn’t take long and by the time Jensen came into the hallway, his own coffee mug back in hand, Jared had his shoes on and the door open. They stepped outside onto the porch, Jared taking the travel mug from Jensen.

“Call me if you’re going to be asleep by the time I get back,” Jared said as he looked at Jensen. “I don’t want to make too much noise and wake you up.”

“Sure. I have no doubt that Azazel will just hop up on the bed and curl up somewhere.” Jensen shrugged. “It’s not like he’s slept the day away.

The wide smile came to Jared’s face again. When he leaned in, a smile now came to Jensen’s face as he and Jared kissed. A few minutes later the abrupt honk of the horn broke them apart. They both turned around to see Genevieve standing on the foot mount of Jared’s truck. Her arms were resting on the top of the cab and she had a huge grin on her face.

“Jared and Jensen sitting in a tree,” she started singing at the top of her lungs. “K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes –”

“I’m coming!” Jared hollered, drowning out the rest of the song. He leaned in once more and gave Jensen a slightly lingering kiss. “I’ll maybe see you tonight.”

Jensen just nodded his head as Jared charged down the steps and jogged over to his pick-up. He leaned against a post as he watched Jared get in and start up the pick-up. He took a sip of his coffee, watching as Jared’s pick-up slowly started driving away. He smiled when Jared honked the horn a couple of times and stuck his arm out the window to wave good-bye.

He waved back, watching as the pick-up crested over the hill and disappeared. Taking another sip of coffee, Jensen looked over everything. It had been a long time since he’d felt contented and he couldn’t think of any other place he’d rather be.

Even if the house still looked like an Amityville reject. Maybe he’d mention that one to Jared

____________________________________________


End file.
